Short Stuff 2
by Brainyxbat
Summary: The sequel to Short Stuff, obviously. XD Shenzi comes back to the Oasis, shrunken once again, but brings Banzai, Ed, and her stepsister Vitawny with her. What happens when Meredith tries to get in between Shenzi and Timon? And why was Vitawny staring at Timon's Uncle Max? From the latter, a new home-wrecker comes in the picture. *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Shenzi was just laying around, bored out of her mind. Normally her closest meerkat friend Timon would make her laugh by making a funny face, or recalling a silly memory. "_In fact, you're kinda sweet,"_ That one sentence from the redhead's mouth kept playing in her head. It was the first time anyone ever called her sweet. She didn't even realize that she was crying until a tear rolled down her cheek.

Then Banzai and Ed came up to her with a bunch of meerkat corpses that she didn't recognize in their mouths. Shenzi quickly wiped her tears away. "Hey Shenzi, we caught some meerkats!" Banzai exclaimed with his mouth full. "You want some?" Shenzi was tempted. In the past, she loved to eat meerkats, but she had a small change of heart.

Ever since her shrinking experience, she vowed never to eat another meerkat ever again, so she said, "No thanks, guys."

Banzai and Ed were surprised, but Banzai broke the silence by saying "OK then, more for us!" before he and Ed started digging in.

Horrified to watch, Shenzi walked away, and watched the sun set. She thought about all the kindness she had received the previous day, and smiled. 'I'll never forget you guys!' She thought, as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, '_I don't want to make a scene, I don't want to let you down!_' She sang in her head before she started to fall asleep. But then her eyes shot open, realizing what she had forgotten. '_D'ah, I forgot to perform that song for Timon's Mom! Dagnabit!_' She thought. Then she groaned and did a faceplant on the floor. '_I'm so stupid!_'

"Hey Shenzi? You OK?" A male voice asked her. Shenzi's head shot up, and saw Banzai looking at her with a confused expression.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just tired, I went through a lot like you wouldn't believe." Banzai raised a thick eyebrow at her.

"Try me." He smirked in a daring way.

"Hmm, OK then," She decided before taking a deep breath. "Well…"

_A few minutes later_

"Dang, what an adventure!" Banzai exclaimed with wide eyes. "I was wondering why you were all wet when you came home."

"Yup, and well, this isn't easy to say…" Shenzi started with a nervous tone. "Well, I want to go back." She finished.

"Whoa, really?" The male hyena's eyes widened in surprise. The female nodded nervously. "Yup, and I have a hunch that this time, the shrinking will be permanent, so I want you, Ed, and Vitawny to come with me. So it'd feel more like home." Shenzi explained. "So, will you?" She asked, afraid he'll say no.

He just shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He smiled, "Just one thing first."

"What?" He then elbowed Ed in the side, making the goofy hyena wake up from his slumber. He looked up at Banzai with an expression mixed with confusion and annoyance. "Pack your bags, laughing boy, we're moving," Banzai told him in a blunt tone. When Ed looked confused, Shenzi whispered everything in his ear, and he was shocked.

"So, what do you say?" She said to the goofy male hyena. He nodded vigorously. Then she turned to her sleeping stepsister. "HEY VITAWNY! WAKE UP!" She shouted in her ear. The redhead screamed and shot her head up before glaring at Shenzi.

"What do you want?!" She shouted.

"Pack your bags, Red, we're moving," Banzai told her. Vitawny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Moving? Where?" She asked. Shenzi leaned over and whispered in her ear what she had told Ed. "Oh," She said as she widened her eyes.

"So, what do you say, sis?" Vitawny shrugged.

"Sure, why not? It ought to be better than this foodless dump," She referred to the barren wasteland known as The Elephant Graveyard.

"So it's settled: We're going tomorrow!" Shenzi smiled excitedly. She couldn't wait to be reunited with her new best meerkat friend. '_Wait a minute…_' She thought. '_Isn't Vitawny like around Max's age?_'

* * *

**(A/N: I _finally_ have this whole story written out after over a year! Sorry about the short prologue; I promise the chapters after this one will be a lot better! The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny does. I'll update when/if I get one non-anonymous review at most.)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB (I decided to do these after seeing Digidestend Angel do them about her. ;); Some of the others will be less obvious. XD Plus I won't put anything too personal.):**

The Lion King is my favorite Disney franchise


	2. Arrival

**(Yeah, I caved, and decided to update, since my good friend, Brainless Genius, reviewed! Enjoy Chapter 1!)**

* * *

_The next day… _

"You _sure_ this is the place?" Banzai asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Shenzi seethed irritably.

"What're we waiting for again?" Vitawny asked in a dull tone.

"For the 800th time, we're waiting for a shrink ray!" Shenzi yelled out, her face turning red under her fur. She looked up at the sun (not directly, of course!) "And it'll go off in 3, 2, 1…" And as if on cue, a blinding light surrounded the 4 hyenas. After two seconds, they were meerkat-sized. Shenzi smiled. "Well, we're right size!" She said excitedly. The others were too shocked to hear her.

"Whoa! I'm the size of a mouse!" Banzai exclaimed, gazing at his front paws.

"Me too!" Vitawny said as she gazed up at the much larger world. Ed was just tilting his head with his tongue hanging out, acting as if nothing happened.

"Well c'mon, guys!" Shenzi shouted out, eager to get going. She ran off in the direction to the meerkats' home.

"_Hi, ho! Hi, ho! It's off to home we go!_" Banzai sang obnoxiously, as Vitawny rolled her blue eyes.

* * *

Timon let out a sad sigh as he walked around the oasis on his own. He missed his best hyena friend Shenzi; Like Pumbaa, she understood him, and never judged him. He thought a walk alone would shoo away his depression, but it wasn't working.

"PEEKABOO!" A female voice suddenly shouted out, and someone leaped out of the bush. Timon screamed and jumped two feet in the air. "Oh c'mon, don't you recognize me?" The mystery girl's hands (or paws!) were held out in disbelief. He squinted and leaned closer to her. Then a smile grew on his face as he realized who she was.

"Whoa!" She jumped into his arms, making him stumble a bit, but he regained his balance and hugged her tight. Banzai and Vitawny widened their eyes, as they glanced at each other.

"Uh, is it me, or did that shrink ray affect our brains?" Banzai asked his friends, putting his paw on his head, "'Cause the last time I checked, meerkats never even get _near_ hyenas, much less _hug_ them!"

"I think we're dreaming." Vitawny said. Ed nodded in agreement.

"You guys aren't dreaming!" Shenzi called out from her place in Timon's arms.

"We aren't?" Banzai asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say, you guys missed out on a lot!"

"I'll say!" Vitawny exclaimed. "It's almost like you two became best friends in just a few short days!" Shenzi and Timon glanced at each other, then back at her. "You did, didn't you?" She asked dully, smirking.

"Yea…" Shenzi said awkwardly.

"Really?"

"Yup." Shenzi said as she nodded and jumped on the ground. "Oh, and plus…!" She leaned over and whispered something in Vitawny's ear. The redhead hyena's eyes widened to the size of boulders.

"YOU GUYS KISSED?!" She screamed out in shock.

"SSSHH!" Shenzi shushed her, and sprayed her face at the same time, clapping her paw over her mouth. "It's not that big a deal!"

"It is too! That was your very first kiss!" Vitawny insisted, and Shenzi rolled her eyes.

"Were you guys dating those few days?" Banzai asked tauntingly.

"Pfft, no!" Shenzi scoffed. "We aren't into each other that way!"

Vitawny smirked. "Liar," She said bluntly.

Shenzi groaned. "It's the truth!" She insisted.

"Timon and Shenzi, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Vitawny sang to mock her little stepsister.

"I'm telling the-! D'oh, why do I even try?" She muttered.

"I'll get Ma and Uncle Max!" Timon yelled out as he ran off.

Banzai and Vitawny were confused. "Who?" They asked simultaneously.

"You'll see," Shenzi said.

"Nice place," Banzai said, looking around, "Much more colorful than the Elephant Graveyard." Ed wasn't paying attention to anything the others were saying, because he was too busy staring at a juicy worm. He leaned down with his jaws ready to snap, but somebody pulled him back. "Ed! Don't eat that, it's gross!" Banzai scolded, cringing with disgust.

"Ooh, I love these!" Shenzi said excitedly as she picked it up with her paw, put it up to her lips, and slurped it down like a noodle. Banzai and Vitawny stared at her with expressions mixed with disbelief and disgust. "That's good stuff!" She said happily as she rubbed her stomach. She then looked over to her friend and stepsister. "What?" She asked upon seeing their awestruck faces.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Vitawny complained as she held her stomach, and her pale face turned green.

"What? These are great!" Shenzi said before letting out a small burp. "Excuse me," She muttered as she blushed.

"Hey! I'm back!" Somebody shouted out. "I couldn't find Uncle Max." The group turned around to see Timon coming back with a strange meerkat, well not strange to Shenzi. The new face, a female slightly shorter than Timon, ran up to Shenzi, and started squeezing her to death. Banzai could've sworn he heard something crack.

"Gah! Choking, not b-breathing!" Shenzi muffled out. After a couple seconds, she was released, and was gasping for breath. "So anyway, Timon, Mrs. Berkowitz, this is Banzai, Ed, and Vitawny," She said, referring to each of the hyenas. Ed responded with a loud laugh with spit flying out and onto the others.

"Right…" Timon said awkwardly as he wiped Ed's spit off his face.

"Please, call me Nina," The female meerkat smiled, wiping the goofy hyena's spit off of her fur.

"How can you guys eat this stuff?!" Banzai blurted out as he held up a worm.

"They're great! Try it!" Timon said enthusiastically as he picked one up from the ground and slurped it up. "Slimy, yet satisfying!" Banzai rolled his eyes before looking at his worm with pure disgust.

"Ugh, do I have to?" He complained.

"C'mon Banzai! Don't be a wimp! Just slurp it up, like this!" Shenzi encouraged him before slurping up one. "They're good!"

Banzai glanced at her before looking back at the worm in his paw. He slowly moved it towards his face as he squeezed his eyes shut and puckered up his lips. After about ten seconds, the tip of the worm reached his mouth, and he slowly slurped it up, and gulped it down. He looked like he was going to puke before a surprised look took over. "Hey, it's not so bad!" A smile grew on his face. "Er, I mean, slimy, yet satisfying!" He corrected himself. "Hey, Vitawny! Try one!" He turned to her with another worm on his paw, but the redhead hyena wasn't moving. She was barely even blinking. Plus she was blushing. "Vitawny? Hey, Vitawny!" He yelled in her face.

"Hey! Earth to Vitawny!" Shenzi yelled in her ear as she waved her paw in front of her stepsister's eyes, but she didn't respond to her. When Timon came over, she finally spoke up.

"Hey, Timon? W-who's that over there?" She stuttered, pointing in front of her with her paw, otherwise not moving; She was smiling, though. Timon curiously looked in the direction she was pointing, and to his surprise, he saw Max munching on a grub by himself.

"Him? Oh, that's my uncle Max," Timon told her, "Why? You want to meet him?"

"Um, su-sure I guess," Vitawny stuttered out timidly, her face turning red. "OK then." Timon said, shrugging.

"HEY UNCLE MAX! GET OVER HERE!" He shouted, and in two seconds flat, Max ran over there.

"What?!" He yelled irritably. "I was busy!"

"Shenzi's back, and she brought some friends!" Timon smiled excitedly.

Max crossed his arms, "Fabulous."

"This is Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi's stepsister Vitawny," He introduced the three newcomers as Vitawny smiled nervously, and let out a shy wave.

"Hey," Banzai said in a blunt tone. Ed just laughed again, and his drool flew onto Max's face, who wiped it off immediately.

"Eugh! Hyenas! Disgusting!" He muttered to himself before walking away.

"Yeah? Well, you ain't exactly a supermodel yourself, buddy!" Banzai shouted after him. "Sheesh," He muttered, before Timon glared at him.

"Sorry, he has a bit of a temper," Shenzi said apologetically. "Banzai, control your temper!" She scolded him like he was a child.

"He insulted us! The nerve of that guy!" Banzai argued back. He crossed his arms, and sat down in a pout. Shenzi rolled her eyes.

"He's like a child," She said in a blunt tone as Timon wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think it's gettin' late, want to call it a night?" He asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" She said before yawning. "I am getting tired," She finished as she rubbed her eyes with her arm.

"You too sleepy to walk?" The redhead asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Shenzi said groggily. She walked a few inches before slowly falling on her face. "On second thought…" She mumbled. "I'm too sleepy." Timon chuckled as he walked towards her.

"Here, I'll carry you," He leaned down, and scooped her up with one hand on the back of her shoulders and the other under her knees. "G'night guys!" He called out to the other 3 hyenas as he walked off to his grass bed with Shenzi.

"'Night," Banzai and Vitawny muttered in shock. '_First he hugs her, then he carries her to bed? _Willingly?_ What is going on between those two?_' They thought simultaneously.

* * *

**(A/N: One of Max's lines was inspired by Disney's Hercules. Can you guess which one it is? XD Anywho, The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny does. Like before, one non-anonymous review at most before I update again!)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB **

I currently live in Indiana (that's all I'm saying, though!) And I'm planning on moving to Las Vegas! The country life is nice, but it's just too boring for me. XD


	3. Hakuna Matata

_Meanwhile… _

'_Pssh, that Max is such a wimp! She's not heavy at all!_' Timon thought as he shook his head with a small smile as he headed for his grass bed with the sleepy Shenzi in his arms. She let out a small, cute yawn and rubbed her eyes with her arm. He couldn't stop his smile from getting bigger; she looked so adorable. If only other hyenas were as sweet as her.

"What's so funny?" She asked him sleepily with her topaz eyes barely open. He shrugged, being careful to not drop her.

"Oh, it's nothin'." He said as he rubbed her shoulder where he supported it. She let out a small smile, her cheeks flushing a pink hue, before she quickly leaned up, and pecked the meerkat's cheek. His eyes widened and he glanced down at her, as she then leaned her head on his shoulder and her eyes drooped back shut.

When Timon looked back up, he almost jumped when he saw his grass bed right in front of him. '_Guess I wasn't paying attention!_' He thought to himself with a small chuckle. He climbed up the side, being careful to not drop Shenzi, and he went to sit at the edge. But the second his butt touched the grass, Shenzi lunged forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so surprised he almost fell over backwards, but he regained his balance, and hugged her back. After a few seconds, she pulled back, but kept her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad to be back!" She smiled happily, meaning every word. "I really missed you!"

Timon smiled back, and pressed his forehead to hers. "I missed you too, Shenzi!" Timon said with love in his voice as he rubbed his nose on hers.

"Has anyone else missed me besides you?"

"Well, Ma did."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Shenzi giggled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, referencing to her almost being snapped in half earlier by her friend's sweet, but over-bearing mother.

"Uncle Max was happy to finally be able to sleep alone," Timon said with a smirk, recalling his uncle's big smile when he was able to sleep in peace. Shenzi scoffed and rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Classic Max," She joked. Then she yawned again.

"Tired?" Timon asked her with a smile.

"Yup." She said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "Me and my friends walked a long way." She started to stand up and walk to the bed's other side. "I'm going to turn in for the night." But she felt Timon grab her from under her arms.

"Uhp, nope! You're sleeping with me!" He said like a father to his child as he pulled her back.

"Well, OK," Shenzi giggled. "I'm too tired to protest, anyway. Not that I'd want to." She leaned her head on his shoulder for the 3rd time that day.

"So, how was life without me?" Timon asked her.

"Lonely." Shenzi answered almost immediately. "Banzai and Ed are great friends and all, but… they're not you," She finished as she looked away timidly, her cheeks red. Timon smiled, and lightly blushed. That was really deep, coming from someone like her. "So, how was life without me for you?"

"Same answer you had said earlier: Lonely," Timon rubbed her arm, and her smile widened. "Pumbaa's a great friend, and so is Simba, but you are too." Shenzi blushed even harder. She and everyone else always thought she would end up with Banzai, despite the fact they just wanted to be friends. Nobody expected her to end up with a meerkat, especially one she tried to eat a couple months ago! But either way, she was happy. And sleepy; She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sounds like it's a certain carnivore's bedtime," Timon smirked.

"Uhp! _Insect_ivore!" Shenzi corrected him with a playful wink. Yup, she was a carnivore no more. Bugs were in her diet now.

"Oh, right," Timon said sheepishly as he laid a hand on the side of her neck. "Well, g'night."

"Sleep tight," Shenzi yawned for the 4th time that day.

"Dream of bedbugs tonight!" The meerkat finished as he laid his head on the hyena's. Shenzi drifted off to sleep, but Timon stayed awake; He never thought that he'd up with a hyena, 'specially one that tried to feast on him a couple months ago! But now, her diet consisted of bugs only. Plus, ever since he and Shenzi shared that kiss the last time she was at the oasis, Timon had been feeling kind of… weird. Especially around her. '_Oh well, I'll think about it in the morning,_' He thought as he went to sleep.

In a half-hour, unknown to him, Shenzi's peaceful smile began to fade away. She started to breathe heavily, with her teeth clenched. Timon's eyes shot open, looked down towards her, and saw that her eyes were squeezed shut tightly. "Shenzi? You okay?" He asked her quietly. Seconds later, she started to hyperventilate, and yell, no _scream_, in her sleep. If she wasn't on Timon's lap, he would've jumped two feet in the air. She went completely hysterical! "**_NO, NO! PLEASE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO! __I SWEAR!_**" She was thrashing her arms around like a mad woman, almost hitting his face, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Whoa!" Timon grabbed her shoulders, and shook her back and forth. "Shenzi! You're dreaming! Wake up!"

"**_NOO!_**" After 2 seconds, Shenzi's bloodshot eyes flew open and she let out a loud scream that would've put Bloody Mary to shame; Timon would've been surprised if the whole colony plus Pumbaa slept through that. She glanced in all directions in fright.

"You OK, Shen?" The redhead asked her, his hands still on her shoulders. One look at his face, and without warning, Shenzi buried her face in her paws. Timon felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when he heard her start to cry. He hugged her tightly close to him as she sobbed in his chest, soaking his fur with her tears. He stroked the fur on her neck and back as he tried to think of what to say to comfort her. He was never that good with words. "Um, d-did you have a nightmare?" He mentally slapped himself for that stupid question. '_Of course she did, you stupid idiot!_' He thought, '_Why else would she scream in her sleep?!_'

"Y-yeah," Shenzi nodded, as she pulled away a bit, revealing her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

"Wha-what was it about?" Timon hesitantly asked her.

"W-well," She started, her voice heavy, "You had saved me from drowning in that river like the last time I was here. B-but you… you," She couldn't finish, because she started sobbing again.

"What?"

"_Y-you_ drowned!" Shenzi exclaimed before she sobbed harder in his chest. There was one part that she left out: When Timon was dead, everyone blamed her for it! Even Nina!

"It, it's okay, Shenzi," Timon attempted to comfort her. After a couple seconds, she started to calm down, but still had tears falling down her cheeks.

"It just felt so real," She whimpered as she pulled back a bit, but was gazing downward.

"Well, it wasn't," He gently grabbed her chin with two fingers, and made her look at him, "I'm still here; It was just a dream."

"I-I know."

"Um, w-why don't we try to get some more sleep?" Timon hesitantly suggested.

"O-okay," Shenzi agreed, and tried to do so with her head on his shoulder, and his chin in her bangs. But after a couple minutes, Shenzi woke up. "Ugh, I can't," She said quietly, waking him up, as she sat up.

"Hmm…" Timon tried to think of a way to help his gir- er, _friend_. He gasped quietly when he thought of a good solution. "Hey, Shenzi?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

"I have an idea: How about I sing for you? It should help you sleep."

Shenzi smiled a bit. "I'm not a baby, Timon," She giggled, "You don't need to."

But he really wanted to; he couldn't stand seeing her so miserable over a traumatizing nightmare. He'd do anything to see her smile, whether she cares or not. So he went through with his idea.

"_Hakuna Matata,_" He started singing quietly to Shenzi, making her quickly look up at him.  
"_What a wonderful phrase,  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze._" Shenzi couldn't help but smile. She always thought he was a wonderful singer.  
"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days,  
It's our problem free… philosophy,  
Hakuna Matata._" The tiny hyena's smile grew as her head fell back on his shoulder.  
"_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase,  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze._  
_It means no worries, for the rest of your days,  
It's our problem free… philosophy,  
Hakuna Matata,_" Timon looked down at her, and saw that she had fallen back asleep with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile as he brushed the fur on her cheek and down her neck to her shoulder. "Good night Shenzi," He said quietly before he gently kissed her forehead, over her soft bangs. He laid his cheek on her head between her ears, as he drifted off to sleep himself, with his arms around her shoulders.

A while later, two certain meerkats sneaked into that area. "Hey, look!" Candace whispered to her sister as she pointed to the sleeping couple. When Meredith saw them, Candace had to hold her back to avoid any murders happening. "Do-do-do-don't!" She quietly exclaimed, "Don't try to kill her again! We'll be grounded for life! Possibly exiled!"

"Fine," Meredith growled as she calmed down, "But can't Timon see what a great person I am?!" Candace stayed silent in astonishment. Great person? She (and herself) had tried to drown Shenzi, just because she was kissing somebody that she liked. Truthfully, Candace's crush on him faded away, and the role of her object of affections was given to Iron Joe. Yep, that's right, that insane, scared-easily meerkat. She deeply regretted helping Meredith with her attempted killing, and yearned to make it up to Shenzi, and Timon. And Timon's family. "Candace!" Meredith's whispering voice snapped her out if her thoughts, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," She assured her, "Why don't we turn in for the night?"

"Okay," Meredith nodded in agreement before they walked off. '_That filthy little man-stealer is gonna _pay,' She thought angrily.

* * *

**(A/N: According to Meredith: It's on! The Lion King and its songs and characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, and Candace do. You know the drill: One non-anonymous review, and I'll update!)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

My favorite store is Hot Topic! Most of my Lion King merchandise I bought from there.


	4. A Little Fun with Max

**(Man, I'm on a roll! XD Thanks Brainless Genius for all your reviews so far! :D Anywho, enjoy. I love how this chapter turned out. XD)**

The next morning, Shenzi's yellow eyes blinked open tiredly. She went to stretch her neck a bit, but felt a weight on her head. She gazed up, and smiled when she saw that it was Timon; his cheek was between her ears. Out of nowhere, this one moment they had together flashed in Shenzi's head: She had been pushed into a puddle, and was pouting about it a while later. And against her will, Timon "cheered her up" by tickling her, and Max eventually joined him. It worked, but it wasn't fun for her. After that little experience, she had jokingly sworn revenge on Timon, but she wasn't being serious… until now.

She smiled widely and evilly as she adjusted herself, being careful to not wake him up, until she was facing away from him. After making sure that he was still asleep, she started brushing her tail back and forth on his slender tummy. After a couple seconds, she saw him flinch, and heard giggles come out of his mouth. "Pbthehehehehehehe!" He giggled, "M-ma stohohohop! Y-you know how ticklish I ahaham!"

Shenzi clamped her front paws over her mouth to muffle her own snickers at what he just said. '_I didn't know he was ticklish!_' She thought, stifling her giggles, '_This is gold!_' She decided to keep it up, having too much fun already. "Mahahahaha stohohohohohop! I'm seheheheheriohohohous!" Timon laughed harder as Shenzi tickled harder. What she really found hilarious was; he didn't even know it was her! Little did she know, it was going to end very soon… Timon peeked one eye open, waking up from a dream he was having, and saw Shenzi facing away from him. '_It was Shenzi?_' He thought, '_I should've known. She is _so_ going to get it now!_' Smiling evilly through his laughter, he reached down with both hands, and sneakily tickled her sides with all his fingers.

"Eeek! Hehehehehehehehe!" She squealed before she burst into fits of laughter and cute giggles. Just like Timon, she was very ticklish. She grabbed his wrists and pulled them away before brushing her tail on one of his sides.

"Shehehehehenzihihihi! Hahahahahahaha!" Timon laughed as he yanked his wrists out of her grasps, and tackled her, so they were rolling around in the bed, until he pinned her down on her back and sat on her hind legs. "Pinned ya," He smirked evilly before he started tickling her tummy, where she's most ticklish, and her sides.

"Aaahahahahahahahahaha!" Shenzi laughed as she tried to kick him off, but to no avail. She wasn't used to not being as strong as him yet. "Stohohohohohop!" When he reached his hands up to tickle her ribs, she quickly reached up as well, and tickled under his arms.

"Hehehehehey! Hahahahahahahaha!" Timon laughed, as she happened to be attacking his most ticklish spots, and while he was distracted, she tackled him. They rolled around in the bed some more, until Shenzi gathered up some strength, and pinned Timon down on his back. "Ha! Pinned ya!" She smirked, before she tickled his armpits again.

"Shehehehehenzihihihi! P-please stohohop! Hahahahahahahaha!" Timon begged, as he tried to pull her arms away, and tears came in his eyes.

"What's happening here?" A familiar, female voice wondered aloud. Shenzi stopped and whipped her head around, while Timon gazed up, and they both saw Nina standing on the edge of the bed, her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face.

"Uh…" Shenzi hesitated, "N-nothing."

"Help!" Timon begged, while still giggling a bit.

"Shenzi, what are you doing?" Nina asked her.

"Tickling him," The hyena smiled innocently.

"Oh," The female meerkat giggled, "I used to do that a lot with him when he was a kit. So did his father."

"It's true," Timon rolled his eyes in exasperation. He remembered those moments all too well; Nina never stopped talking about them.

"Well, I think he's had enough; let him up," Nina told Shenzi.

"Ohhh, okay," She playfully pouted before she jumped off of him.

"Th-thank you!" Timon exclaimed in exhaustion as he laid there for a couple seconds before standing up. As the three walked off to search for bugs, Timon pulled Shenzi close to him. "You're gonna pay for that little wake-up call," He whispered to her, smirking evilly.

"No I'm not," She scoffed, "It was revenge on _you_ for the last time I was here."

"… Right," He said awkwardly, "Fine, you're off the hook. But first…" He breathed in deeply before blowing a big raspberry on her cheek, which Nina jumped in surprise and looked back at. She smiled in amusement at what was happening.

"Oh, grohohohoss!" Shenzi laughed, "You got spit on my cheek!" She tried to scrub his drool out of her fur.

"That was the goal. Okay, _now_ you're off the hook," He smiled, as they continued walking, with Shenzi rolling her eyes at the first statement.

"You guys are so cute," Nina giggled.

"Oh, we know," Timon smirked.

"Y'know, Max is quite ticklish as well," Nina smirked.

"He _is?_" Timon smiled in surprise, "_Seriously?_"

"Seriously," His mother nodded, "It's one reason why he's so flinchy, and paranoid."

"I can see that," Shenzi shrugged.

"Where's he most ticklish?" Timon asked.

"Um… his sides and hips," Nina told them, "Oh! And _just_ where his fur turns paler. If he's even _poked_ there, he'll go absolutely _ballistic,_" She giggled, "He's ticklish everywhere else, too. His stomach, ribs, under his arms, his neck, collar bone, heck even his _back_ _and chest_ are ticklish! Trust me." Timon and Shenzi secretly smirked at each other, as the same thought ran through their heads: _Let's tickle him!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Meredith was devising a plan to break Shenzi and Timon's relationship. It wasn't easy to do so without Candace helping. Candace had told her that breaking them up just to hook up with Timon was selfish and wrong, and that she wasn't into him anymore, and refused to help her. When Meredith saw the mandrill Rafiki, she started hatching a plan as she sneaked over to him. After grabbing what she sought, she quietly, and quickly ran off.

* * *

Later that day, Max was on a private stroll in the Oasis. What he was completely oblivious to was; Timon and Shenzi were stalking him. Ever since they heard what Nina told them, they were itching to tickle him.

"I'll go first," Timon whispered, "Okay?" Shenzi nodded in agreement, and the redhead sneaked over to his uncle, who decided to practice the Tai Chi moves.

"Crane… spreads its wings," Max muttered to himself, as he did the moves, "Turns… with dainty hands." Coincidentally, he was standing right behind a bush, which Timon sneaked in, before turning away. '_This is going to be so great!_' He thought, mentally getting giddy, as he quietly reached over; Being quick, he started tickling Max's hips, just as the older meerkat had his arms straight up. "HEY! Hahahahahaehehehehehe!" Max burst into a fit of laughter, as he fell on his hands and knees. Timon quickly hid again, as Max looked behind his back. "Who's there?" He asked, but there was no answer. Timon was hiding behind a tree very close by, while trying to muffle his laughter. But it was very hard, because his uncle had a bit of a high-pitched laugh when he tickled him. When Max wasn't looking, Timon quickly poked his sides, and he jumped and accidentally let out a squeak. He clapped a hand over his mouth and blushed in embarrassment. '_Man, I hope no one heard that,_' He thought. When Timon went back into hiding, muffling his laughter got even harder.

"He just squeaked!" He said very quietly to himself in a high-pitched tone.

"Who's there?!" He heard Max exclaim angrily, and just as he hid in the bush, his uncle came out. "Okay, this isn't funny anymore! Who's out here, tickling me?! Whoever you are, _quit it!_" He stayed put to bust the wise guy, scowling with his arms crossed, but Timon just sneaked to where Max was beforehand. Stifling a snicker, he quietly reached over, and quickly ran a finger down his back, from his neck, to his tail. He quickly drew back and muffled even more laughter, as Max jumped and let out a loud, high yelp. "Okay, I'm serious! Who just did that?! Quit tickling me! I hate it!" Max spotted a rock nearby that was almost bigger than his head, and swiftly picked it up. "I'm warning you, I'm armed!" Since his uncle was still facing away from the bush, Timon reached over again, and started tickling up and down his sides and back. "Who's the-Aaahahahahahahaha!" Max cracked up laughing, as he tried to protect himself, and he dropped the rock, "Q-quit thahahahahahahat! I'm v-very ticklihihihihish!"

"I know, a little birdie told me," Timon said without thinking; After realizing what he just did, he clapped his hands over his mouth. '_Oops! Shoot!_' He thought.

"I should've known," Max growled as he turned to face his soon-to-be-seriously-injured nephew, "Timon! What is the matter with you?! You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"No," Timon shrugged like it was no big deal, "I was just tickling you."

"Well, _don't!_ I hate it!"

"Oh well," Timon shrugged again, before he pounced on Max; They wrestled around, as Shenzi decided to come out of hiding, until Timon had his uncle on his back. "Pinned ya!"

"Timon, you better let me up, if you know what's good for you!" Max yelled angrily as he struggled, but couldn't get him off. For a lazy meerkat, Timon was strong!

"I don't think so," His nephew smiled, "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! So… you said you hate _this?_" Timon teased, as he lightly tickled his ribs.

"Yehehehehehes!" Max laughed, as he tried to protect himself, "Stohohohohohohop!" His laughter grew louder and he struggled more when Timon lightly tickled his sides. As Nina, or "the little birdie" said, his sides and hips are where he's most ticklish.

"Shen, can ya help me out here?" Timon asked his friend, as he poked his uncle's sides repeatedly.

"Sure thing," She nodded, and pinned the older meerkat's arms up by his head with her hind feet.

"Shenzi, get off of my arms, or else you're going to get it!" Max threatened, as he struggled to pull his arms down.

"Get what?" She smirked down at him.

"… Uh… I… I don't know, but I'll think of something!" Max glared, "And it _won't_ be all fun and games, kiddo."

"But this is!" Shenzi pointed out teasingly.

"Now Uncle Max," Timon piped up, "That particular little birdie had told me _all_ your tickle spots." '_Nina,_' Max thought immediately, '_I'll deal with her later._' "Like… _here._" Timon lowered his index fingers on Max's belly, right where his fur turned paler, and tickled lightly, but intensely.

"Gyaaaahahahahahahahaha!" Max laughed hard, squirming wildly under his nephew, and his nephew's friend's strong holds, as Timon tickled up to the top of his neck, down to his waist, then back up. "Stohohohohohop! _Pleheheheheheahahahahase!_"

"Whoa!" Timon exclaimed in faux surprise, as he tickled up and down his sides, hips, and armpits, "_The_ Max Berkowitz said _"please"!_"

"That's a first," Shenzi giggled.

"I'm seheheheherihihihiohohohohous!" Max yelled out as Timon poked his hips repeatedly, "Please stohohohohohohohop!" He started getting tears in his eyes as his nephew started poking all his tickle spots repeatedly; His sides, hips, tummy, ribs, armpits, neck, collar bone, even his chest. He was even poking the little sensitive spots, such as right under his ribs on his tummy, right under his armpits, on and right above his waist, and right where his collar bone met his neck. All the while, Timon was making stupid 'beep' and 'boop' sounds; He was playfully pretending to push buttons on his uncle's ticklish body. And he was metaphorically (and seriously) pushing his buttons. With every poke, Max jerked away, or tried to, and laughed harder. When he poked his sides right above his hips simultaneously, the older meerkat yelped real loud, and immediately became hysterical.

"Dang Uncle Max," Timon suddenly piped up, as he finally stopped his torment, "You ought to lay off the slugs. You've got a big belly!" He smirked, as he started kneading and squeezing his tummy.

"Stohohohop mahahaking fun of mehehehehehehe!" Max tried to glare, but his involuntary smile and laughter from the tickles prevented that.

"I wasn't!" Timon claimed, still smirking, "I was just pointing it out." He started alternating from poking to lightly tickling his uncle's pudgy belly.

"P-pleheheheahahahahahase stohohohohohohop!" Max went from threatening to full begging, as he struggled and squirmed, and tears fell out of his eyes.

"Having fun there?" A familiar female voice asked them. The foursome gazed up, Timon abruptly stopping his torment, and saw Nina standing to Max's right.

"Nina, get me out of this, and I _might_ spare you the pain," Max glared in the midst of his panting from all the forced laughter.

"What'd I do?" She smirked, feigning confusion.

"You told Timon that I'm ticklish, and now he's trying to kill me!"

"Pft, I'm not trying to kill you!" Timon chuckled, "I'm just tickling you!"

"_You,_" Nina poked her brother-in-law's belly, making him flinch, "Need to lighten up, y'know that?" She then started tickling his right hip with one of her short fingers.

"No, I'm perfectly fi-Aaaahahahahahahahahaha!" Max started, but was interrupt by a fit of laughter, as Timon tickled his left hip with one finger, and his tummy and ribs with his free hand. He laughed harder when Shenzi grabbed two leaves that were like feathers, and brushed them on his sides and armpits. "Guhuhuhuhuys pleheheahahase stohohohohohop!" Max begged them, as he was squirming wildly, and crying with forced laughter from all the tickling, "I cahahahahan't stahahahand thihihihis ahahanymohohohohore!" He went absolutely ballistic when Shenzi brushed the leaves right where his fur turned paler; Tears were gushing out of his eyes, soaking his cheeks, and some dripping on the grass he was laying in.

"Okay kids, I think he's had enough," Nina announced after almost a minute of the torture. On cue, Shenzi drew the feathers away, and jumped off his arms, and Timon drew his hands away, and jumped off his waist.

"Oh, thank you!" Max exclaimed, as he shot up, panting heavily, and covered himself with his arms as much as he could. "_BUT_, if you do that again, I will kill _ALL_ of you!" He threatened.

"You mean that?" Timon smirked as he moved his hands up under Max's shield, and dug his fingers in his sides.

"Gyaaahahahahahahahahahaha!" Max shouted with laughter right away, "Oh Gohohohohohod stohohohohop!" His shoulders shot up to his ears when Nina tickled his neck, back, and collar bone. And since he couldn't cover himself completely, there was a big exposed spot on his ribs and tummy; Shenzi tickled there with both feather-leaves at once. Max's mouth was wide open, baring his teeth and tongue, and letting out loud, hysterical, and incessant laughter. And a bit of drool too. Plus, tears were falling down his cheeks again, and some were getting in his mouth, but he didn't care; He was in too much torture already. "Pleheheheheheahahahahase stohohohohohohohop!" He begged, as Nina tickled his chest and ribs with both hands, "I'm gohohohonahahaha wet mysehehehehehelf!"

"Okay kids, he's had enough now," Nina piped up, as she stopped and backed off, with Shenzi and Timon doing the same. But when Timon was pulling his hands out, his fingers deliberately and lightly ran down Max's quivering sides and hips while slowly curling in, he let out a sickening gasp and a yelp, then laughed even harder. As Max was panting and practically hugging himself, Timon smirked at him.

"So, you going to kill us now?"

"Timon," Nina muttered in slight irritation. Max stayed silent for a few seconds as he wiped his drool and tears away. Then without warning, he jumped to his feet and ran off as quick as he could.

* * *

**(A/N: Poor, poor Maxie. He never gets a break from the tickles, does he? XD The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, and Candace do. I'm actually expecting somebody to say "Timzi is a better love story than Twilight" or something like that, or with Fifty Shades of Grey. Call me weird. XD)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

My favorite candy is Sour Patch Kids!


	5. The Potion

Meredith smiled evilly as she finished what she was making. She had stolen some ingredients from Rafiki to create a love potion. Her plan was; She was going to secretly give it to another meerkat, make him fall in love with Shenzi and vice versa, then she can swoop in, and comfort a heartbroken Timon. But who to give the potion to, she wondered. Meredith knew that it had to be someone close to him, so it would hurt more. But she still had a hard time choosing; Hardly any of the meerkats were close to Timon, and he didn't have any siblings or cousins, as far as she knew. But suddenly, she saw a certain meerkat run by at top speed, and an idea snapped in her head. Little did she realize: She forgot to put the rest of the ingredients back.

* * *

Max was still running from the "tickle demons", when he slowed down to a stop from exhaustion after making sure he was completely alone. Panting, he bent down, and laid his hands on his knees.

"Max, is it?" When he felt somebody tap his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin, and whipped around in midair, with his hands bunched into fists. "Whoa, whoa! Relax, dude!" He calmed down and unbunched his hands when it wasn't Timon, or the girls; It was Meredith. "What are you running from?"

"My demonic nephew, and his equally demonic girlfriend and mother," Max shortly explained.

"Well, here," Meredith gave him half of a coconut shell filled with water. The catch was: It contained the potion. "This will help you."

Max was about to accept it, but he narrowed his eyes, "Wa-a-ait a minute… aren't you one of those girls that attempted to kill Shenzi the last time she was here?"

"Yes," Meredith nodded, adding in a fake, but convincing regretful tone, "And I regret what I did. I'm hoping that I could make it up to Timon and _Shenzi,_" She didn't hold back the disgusted tone at the mention of the hyena, but luckily for her, it came unnoticed, "I just hope they forgive me. And same with his mom, and… you."

Max raised an eyebrow, not sure on whether to believe her or not. He had too much pride to admit this, but… he had actually grown fond of Shenzi, no matter how mischievous she was. But she was somewhat more like a little sister to him; Or niece. He did admit that she was cute… for a hyena. And he was really scared when she was drowning… because of this girl, and mere jealousy. He was just relieved that Shenzi was alive.

"So," Meredith's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Will you forgive me for what I did? I feel awful about it. It was selfish, and wrong." '_You think?_' Max wanted to say out loud, but refrained.

"Well… I _guess_ I can, but just this one time! One more stunt like that, and that's it! Alright?"

"Yes! I promise!" Meredith smiled, "Here um, take this as my sign of gratitude." She held out the shell to him, and he reluctantly accepted it.

"Um, thanks," He said unsurely, before he took a small sip. He sighed in relief as the cold, refreshing water rushed through his tiny body. "Oh man, that's nice! Thanks Mer…" He looked up, but then realized that she was gone. "Meredith?" He looked around, before shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh well," He brushed it off, before sipping some more. Once it was all gone and digested, the potion started taking affect. Max froze, letting the coconut shell fall, spilling the rest of his water out, and stood there with his eyes wide. Once he was fully affected, pink irises came in his eyes. The affect it had on him was: It made him fall in love with the girl last mentioned by him or someone else, or thought of by him. And the girl was Shenzi! After he snapped out of his trance, he walked around, looking for the others.

* * *

When Meredith was alone, she let the evil smile grow on her face, and let the equally evil giggles out. "My plan is working perfectly!" She said to herself, "Once that man-stealer is with that old codger, Timon will come running to me!"

* * *

Finally, just as he was thinking about finding a spot to turn in for the night, and continue searching the next day, he heard familiar voices calling for him.

"Ma-a-ax!"

"Uncle Ma-a-ax!"

"Max!"

"Maximus!"

"I'm over here, guys!" he shouted, running toward the voices. It wasn't too long before he saw Pumbaa running through the bushes and trees, and as per usual, Timon, Nina and Shenzi were sitting on his head. "There you are, Uncle Max!" The three slid down Pumbaa's side, one at a time.

"We've been searching for you all day!"

"Hey, Timmy," Max smiled good-naturedly, "Shenzi. Pumbaa. Nina." Timon's jaw dropped, while the girls raised their eyebrows in surprise; Max never called him Timmy. He noticed his uncle's weirdly sweet smile, and his new pink irises, and realized that something wasn't right.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked him with concern, laying his hand on Max's forehead.

"Nope, I'm _more _than okay," He smiled, gazing up at Timon's hand, "I feel so great I can hardly stand it." The foursome looked at each other with raised eyebrows, as Timon slowly drew his hand away. "I'm not sure how, or why, but I just do," Max shrugged, "All I know is, I feel great, Timmy," He came up a bit too close to his nephew. Timon pulled away from him a bit, feeling uneasy.

"Could you stop calling me that, please? It's weirding me out."

"Okay I will, if that's what you want." Max shrugged.

"Eh, okay. I'll… pretend that's normal," Timon said more to himself, "Now come on, climb onto Pumbaa and we'll go find the others." Pumbaa lowered his head down to let them up, but Max put his hands on his hips.

"I've been walking on my own my whole life, and I can walk on my own for the _rest_ of my life." He smirked, sounding proud and determined. Nina rolled her eyes, and put a hand on her forehead in frustration. Determined to know what happened, Shenzi walked up to Max until they were only inches apart.

"Who are you, and where's the real Max?" She asked him bluntly. Timon knew that would get him back to his normal, cranky self they knew and somewhat love. But the results were the total opposite of that. Seeing her made Max's new love for her grow.

"Oh, Shenzi. Sweet, sweet innocent little Shenzi," Max said calmly as he looked her in the eye, and put his hand on her cheek. Now that got Shenzi surprised. Max never called anyone sweet before, especially her. "I'm still me."

Shenzi snorted. "C'mon, how could you still be you?" She pushed his hand off her face, "You're never calm, you don't talk like this!" She ranted as she imitated him at the last part, but little did she notice, that Max was smiling lovingly at her, and he put his hand back on her cheek. "You never call anyone sweet, especially _me_, you've never had pink eyes in your life, and you ne…"

She was surprisingly interrupted by Max quickly pressing his lips right on hers. Timon, Nina, and Pumbaa's jaws dropped simultaneously, and Shenzi widened her eyes. Then she reciprocated and fluttered her eyes shut as pink irises grew in them, while placing her paw on his hand, as if something was controlling her actions. Plus, the fact that it felt almost exactly like her and Timon's first kiss made it more entrancing. From Max's kiss, the potion started affecting her as well. After a few seconds, they broke apart, but Max kept his hand on Shenzi's cheek, and she gazed up at him with a loving smile. "You've never kissed me before," She said in a dreamy tone, while putting her paws on his wrist, and leaning into his hand. Max smiled, and pressed his forehead on hers.

"Not 'til now." He said quietly and pecked her small black lips again. "Want to go somewhere more… private?"

"Okay," Shenzi nodded, before they walked off.

"… Huh," Pumbaa remarked after they were alone for a few seconds, "That was weird, huh Timon?" The meerkat didn't answer, as he stared straight ahead in horror. "Timon? Are you okay, honey?" Nina asked him, but he didn't respond. He was going to ask Shenzi to be his girlfriend, but now he was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain female hyena saw the whole thing. Tears welled up in Vitawny's blue eyes, as the new couple walked away. She was going to ask Max to go out on a date with her, but she realized that she was too late. Vitawny couldn't believe that Shenzi would do this. What about Timon? She ducked down into hiding to avoid being seen when Nina and Pumbaa walked by, the warthog dragging a stunned Timon with him.

* * *

At the same time, a female, elderly meerkat saw what happened too. Her name is Sylvia. When it came to appearances, she was like a female, paler version of Max. Except her grey hair was much longer, and her nose was smaller. She knew that Shenzi and Max were under a spell, but what peeved her the most was Vitawny; She could figure out that the female hyena liked Max for real. But Sylvia did too. '_You're not stealing _my_ man, sister,_' She thought, as she secretly sneered at Vitawny, who was oblivious.

* * *

About a week, Timon watched from the bushes, as Shenzi and Max were sitting together by the river. Shenzi's head was on Max's shoulder, as he kissed her hair. Timon wanted to cry; Just cry until he couldn't cry anymore. He loved Shenzi with everything he had. He just wished that he realized it sooner. What did she even see in Max? He was old enough to be her father! Possibly her _grandfather!_

A girlish squeal snapped him out of his thoughts; He looked, and saw that Max was sneakily tickling her neck with his fingertips. Shenzi was in a fit of cute giggles with her shoulders hunched up, as she was telling him to quit it. But he didn't seem to let up; instead he moved his hand down, and tickled her side and back, as she burst out laughing. She laughed louder, and squirmed when he tickled her tummy with his free hand.

"You have such a cute laugh, my love," Max smiled, as he tickled her ribs, "I could listen to it all day."

The first statement made Timon want to cry even more. He desperately wished that he was in his uncle's place, saying that sickeningly sweet stuff to her. He knew that he had to move on, but he didn't want to; Shenzi understood him like nobody else. He wished he knew why she and his uncle were acting so… different. Something had to be up; He yearned to find out what it was. He didn't want to sound selfish, but he wanted Max back to his normal, cranky self, and Shenzi in his own arms again. When he looked back at them, he saw that Shenzi was tickling Max's side with her tail, and he was in a fit of laughter. The weird thing was: He wasn't even trying to stop her. He seemed to be letting her tickle him, despite the fact that he hated it.

Then the two started a tickle fight; they were rolling around in the grass, before one of them pinned the other down, and mercilessly tickled until the victim gathered up some strength, and they rolled around some more. Shenzi got pinned more times than Max did, but it looked like he was letting her hold him down and tickle him. Again, Timon wished that he was in his uncle's place. He'd let Shenzi pin him down as much as she wanted, just so long as she was happy.

It just confused him; what was up with them, he wondered. Were they under a spell or something? Then it hit him: Max's strangely good-natured behavior, Max and Shenzi suddenly falling in love, their pink irises… they were under a spell! 'That _explains it!_' He thought, as he couldn't help but smile. But it disappeared when he realized; He didn't know how to break it. He grabbed a pebble nearby, and threw it on the ground in frustration. Trying to think of a way to find out what the cure was, he watched the couple silently. Max was holding Shenzi's arm up, and tickling under it with one finger; She was writhing around, trying to escape as hysterical laughter erupted out of her mouth.

"Aww, is somebody ticklish?" Max teased her playfully, as he didn't cease the tickling.

"Yehehehehehehes!" Shenzi giggled hysterically, squirming around wildly as he tickled down her side to her waist, then back up. "Q-quit ihihihihihihit! Eehehehehehehehehe!" He stopped and let her arm down, but kept his hold on it, and started tickling her tummy. "Gyaahahahahahahahaha!" Shenzi burst in a fit of laughter, tears coming in her eyes. After a few seconds, she fell on her back in front of him, and he stopped a couple seconds later. Shenzi was still giggling as Max gazed down at her.

"You're so adorable," He smiled, as he stroked her hair lovingly, "I love you." Tears welled up in Timon's brown eyes, as he held back his cries. Max leaned down, and kissed her lips for a second. Shenzi smiled back, before reciprocating his kiss.

"I love you too," She smiled up at him, as he sat back up. For Timon, that was just too much; he ran off until he was alone, not caring whether they heard him or not, before he fell deliberately on his hands and knees, and let the tears out.

* * *

**(A/N: Ooh, things just got real! :O The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, Candace, and Sylvia do. The part where Max was calling Timon "Timmy" was originally in the fanfic "Max Does Tai Chi" by Maran Zelde. I was just inspired by that.)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

My favorite place to eat is Chipotle!


	6. Timon Breaks the Spell

A few weeks later, Timon still hadn't figured out how to break the spell that Shenzi and Max were under. After a couple weeks, he couldn't bear to watch them anymore.

"Hey uh, Timon, is it?" A male voice snapped him out of his thoughts; When he looked up, he saw it was Banzai. "You okay, man?"

"No," Timon sighed sadly, "I'm far from okay."

"What's wrong?"

"The thing is," The meerkat tried to hold back his sobs, so he could talk clearly, "Somehow, Shenzi fell in love, head over heels, with my uncle."

Banzai's thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. '_But… I thought she liked _you? _You_ _carried her to bed when we first came here! You guys_ kissed _for crying out loud! Has she lost her mind?!_' He thought, but didn't say it out loud. All that came out was: "… What?"

"Please don't make me say it again," Timon said quietly, but was still audible, "It's… too painful."

"Sorry," Banzai apologized, "That's rough, man."

"Thanks," Timon muttered, "But!" He perked up a bit, getting the male hyena's attention, "What I realized a few weeks ago was: They're actually under a spell!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" The meerkat nodded, before he saddened up again, "But… I don't know how to break it."

"Oh," Banzai said, "Well, I wish I could help, but I have to baby-sit Ed again. Please don't ask."

"Um, o-okay," Timon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, see ya later," Banzai shrugged before walking away to where the goofy hyena was, "Hope you break the spell!"

"Thanks!" Timon smiled sadly, before it faded away. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk," he told himself, before he stood up, and started his stroll.

* * *

A while later, the stroll wasn't helping with Timon's depression. Images of Shenzi and Max together were stuck in his head, and wouldn't leave. He was about to go to bed to cry alone, when he heard a vaguely familiar voice. "My plan is still working flawlessly!" The voice said. Confused, Timon started quietly searching for the source. When he found it, or _her_, he ducked down in the bushes. It was Meredith; She was facing away from him. "Now that Shenzi is with that old grouch because of that potion I made, Timon is mine!" The male meerkat widened his eyes, then decided to make his presence known to her.

"_What?_" He stood up, and walked over to her. She whipped around in surprise at his voice.

"Ti-Timon!" She stuttered, "How much of that did you hear?"

"I heard enough," He glared at her, "So, you're trying to improve your own love life by ruining mine?"

"I'm not ruining it!" Meredith claimed, "I'm uh… I'm _enhancing_ it!"

"How are you enhancing it, if you're the reason why the girl I like is in love with my uncle?!" Timon exclaimed in anger, "I know they're under a spell, from a potion that _you_ made! You said so yourself! What ingredients did you use?!"

Getting determined, Meredith crossed her arms. "I'm not telling you."

"Oh yes, you are!" Timon exclaimed, now really getting mad.

"What if I don't?"

"… I'll tell your mom," Timon threatened, "_And_ Candace."

"Pfft, I don't care," Meredith scoffed.

"Oh really? Well then…" Timon tried to think of something else, "Um… I'll have you exiled!"

The female meerkat gasped in shock. "You wouldn't!"

"I won't if you tell me!"

"… Fine!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Timon skipped happily to where he could find Rafiki. '_I can't believe it! I'll be able to break the spell!_' He thought giddily. Meredith had told him the ingredients she used in the potion; Now, he was going to ask the mandrill how he should break the spell. He could hardly wait! "Monkey! Hello!" He called, letting his excitement out. "Hello? Strange, but wise monkey?"

* * *

A while later, Timon was looking around frantically for Shenzi. Rafiki (after nearly giving him a heart attack) told him how to break the spell! All he had to do was get Shenzi alone, tell her that he loved her, and then kiss her. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done; She was hardly ever out of Max's sight. When he peeked over the bushes, he saw them laying face-up next to each other. Timon held back tears when she kissed Max's cheek and they rubbed noses. He tried to think of a way to get alone with her; he could simply ask her, but she'd easily refuse, because of the potion's effects. Or, he could just pull her through the bush, and risk witnessing Max's possible newfound wrath. Or he could wait until Max leaves, but that'd take forever. '_What to do, what to do?!_' Timon thought in frustration.

Then finally, he decided to get her alone with him by force. Staying quiet, he tiptoed over to them, carefully grabbed Shenzi's shoulders when Max looked away, and yanked her back in his hiding spot. "What the-?!" She exclaimed in shock, as Timon set her in front of her. "Timon, what are you doing? Max is going to freak!"

"I don't care!" Timon exclaimed back, "I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" Shenzi asked him hesitantly.

"No!" He said, accidentally being a little too loud, before he calmed himself, "No, it can't. It's too important."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, it's just that… Shenzi, I love you!" Timon yelled out.

* * *

**(A/N: Yes! Timon finally said it! The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, Candace, and Sylvia do. Sorry that this chapter is short!)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

I'll be 18 this year (2015) and I've had NO boyfriend or even single a date all my life. Sad, right?


	7. Shenzi Says Yes

**(A/N: Heads up: This chapter contains a flashback. ;])**

**Recap:** "_Well, what is it?" _ "_Well, it's just that… Shenzi, I love you!" Timon yelled out._

* * *

The female hyena's yellow, no _pink_, eyes were wide, and she was deprived of speech. Before she could do anything, he yanked her closer, and planted his lips on hers, with his right hand on her cheek, like in their first kiss. Shenzi's eyes widened even more, as the pink irises slowly disappeared. The spell was breaking! When Max was looking for Shenzi, he froze just as Timon kissed her; his eyes widened as his pink irises disappeared as well. Timon drew away quickly a few seconds later, and gazed at her eyes. His heart leapt with joy when he saw that the pink irises were gone.

"Wha-what happened?" She stuttered out.

"Yes! It worked!" Timon cheered, before pulling her in a hug.

"Huh? Wha-what worked?" Shenzi was completely and utterly confused; Everything from the evening following the day they all tickle tortured Max, up to when Timon kissed her just a few seconds ago was all a blur. Same for Max, except for him, it started right after he drank that water he received from Meredith.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked himself.

"Shenzi, do you remember Meredith?" Timon asked her cautiously.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I remember her. Why?"

"Well, she made this wacky potion that made you and Uncle Max fall in love," Timon explained, and her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yep," He nodded, "Pretty insane, huh?"

"_Very,_" Shenzi nodded in agreement, "You know where he is?" She became concerned when Timon's face saddened, "Are you okay, Timon?"

He quickly perked up. "Uh yeah, I'm fine," He assured her. "He's actually out here." He took her out to where she was before, where a confused Max was standing. "Uncle Max?"

"Huh?" The older meerkat whipped around, and saw his nephew with Shenzi, "What just happened? The last few weeks have all been a blur."

"Well, don't freak out, but… Meredith made this potion that made you fall in love with Shenzi, and vice versa," Timon explained.

"… Oh my God," Max muttered in shock.

"Eeyup," Timon nodded, "Pretty nutty. I saw everything… kind of."

"Do you remember what all happened?" Shenzi asked him.

* * *

"And that's pretty much all I saw," Timon finished a few minutes later, as Shenzi and Max looked even more shocked than before.

"Oh. My. God," Max drew out, "You're saying… I actually _let_ her tickle me?"

"Eeyep," Timon nodded, as he couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"Wow, that is crazy," Max remarked, "If I had a girlfriend for real, I wouldn't let her tickle me. _Ever._"

"Me neither," Timon agreed, before gazing at Shenzi, who grinned and shrugged sheepishly, with raised eyebrows.

"So…" The hyena drew out, "Why don't the three of us find Nina and Pumbaa, and go hunt for some lunch? I'm kinda hungry."

"Okay," Timon nodded.

"Let's do that," Max agreed, before they set off.

While the group were bug-hunting, Timon found a single black rose in full bloom. Being stealth, he plucked it, and hid it from the others; he planned on giving it to Shenzi. '_But when?_' He wondered. He knew that it had to be the perfect moment. Plus, he wanted to ask her something.

* * *

That evening, Timon was laying in the place where he and his friends always went star-gazing. Except he was gazing at the rose instead, still debating on when he should give it to Shenzi. He was quite relieved that he broke the spell, but what saddened him was: Shenzi didn't even remember him saying that he loved her. To her, the last few weeks were all a blur. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps coming his way; He almost jumped when suddenly, his view of the stars was blocked by a familiar face.

"I thought I'd find you here," Shenzi smiled down at him. Her paws were at both sides of his head, and her face was hovering above his. "What are you holding?" Just then, Timon realized that he still had the rose in his hand, in plain sight; He quickly hid it under his back, despite knowing his attempt was useless. She already saw it, so what was the point?

"Uh, n-nothing," He claimed.

"Come on," She smirked playfully, "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Shenzi tried to pull his lower arm up, but Timon grabbed it with his free hand, and struggled to keep it down. But then, she made a very sneaky move: She tickled him! "Gaahahahahahehehey! Nohohoho fahahahahair!" He squirmed and kicked his legs, as her claws brushed his slender tummy. From instincts, he tried to protect himself with his free arm, allowing her to pull up his other, and seeing what was in his hand. She stopped tickling him and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw it was a black rose in his hand.

"Who, who's this rose for?"

"Well, Shen…" Timon hesitated, before deciding: This was the moment he was waiting for, "… It's for you."

Shenzi's cheeks flushed pink under her fur. "It… is?"

"Uh-huh," He nodded, as he sat up. "'Cause… I want to ask you something." The female hyena shrugged casually.

"Shoot." Timon inhaled sharply, nervous that she would say no to his question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?!" He asked her fairly quickly, as he held the rose out to her. Shenzi's eyes widened in surprise at his sudden outburst, and at his question. But truthfully, she was hoping that he would ask her that. So she smiled, and answered him, slowly taking the rose.

"Yes! I will, Timon!" They shared a tight embrace, as the meerkat did a happy dance in his head.

Max was watching them, and he couldn't help, but smile at the sweet scene. As he did, he made a mental note: Don't accept anything from Meredith anymore, no matter what. Yet, he couldn't help, but feel a little depressed. He had been single all his life; here and back at their old home, none of the girls would look in his direction, and even think of dating him. Now that he thought about it, when Shenzi first came back, that other female hyena _was_ looking at him kind of funny, but he quickly brushed it off. He figured she was just having new home jitters. '_What was her name again?_' He thought, '_Is it… Violet? No, uh…_'

"Uncle Max?" Timon's voice startled him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay? You seemed to be in a daze."

"Oh uh, I'm… fine," He assured him, "I was just thinking. Um Shenzi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that female hyena you were with when you first came back here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What's her name again?"

"Oh, her name's Vitawny," Shenzi told him, "Why?"

"Thanks; I was… just curious," Max told her, "Well… bye." He shrugged awkwardly, before walking away, leaving the new couple confused.

"So…" Shenzi attempted to push the awkwardness away, "How long have you been wanting to ask me that?"

"… What Vitawny's name is?" Timon asked her cluelessly.

"No," She giggled, "For me to be your girlfriend; How long have you been wanting to ask me?"

"Well…" He hesitated, "… Ever since you came back." Shenzi's cheeks flushed pink under her fur, as she smiled timidly.

"How come you didn't ask me then?"

"Because I'm _very_ stupid," Timon chuckled.

"Can't argue with that," She giggled.

"Oh, you think I'm stupid, huh?" He smirked.

"… Maybe," She teased him, smirking back.

"Well, I'll let it slide," He smiled, "For now, I just want to do a couple things I missed doing with you."

"What's that?" She asked him.

"Well, firstly…" Timon gently grabbed her chin, making her look at him; He kissed her little black lips, as she kissed back pleasantly. They drew back after almost half a minute. "And secondly…" Timon smiled evilly, as he lowered his hands on her sides, before he started tickling her.

"Eek! Hehehehehehehehe!" Shenzi giggled as she tried to push his hands away. "Q-quit it! Hehehehehehehehe!"

"This is for calling me stupid, kiddo!" Timon teased her, as he moved his hands to her tummy.

"Aahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed as he was attacking her weak spot. "Okahahahahay! I'm sohohohohohoryhyhyhyhyhyhy fohohor cahahahalling yohohou stuhuhuhupihihihid!"

Now fully satisfied, Timon stopped, and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Thanks Shen," He smiled, before kissing her lips. She kissed him back, as his right hand found her cheek, and her paw came on the base of his fingers. The feeling was so familiar to them; Just then, a flashback entered Shenzi's head. She didn't even realize that Timon drew back a few seconds into the memory.

*Flashback*

_"You know, when you're not trying to eat us, you're not so bad," he said. _

_Shenzi stopped laughing and looked back at him, surprised._ _"Really? You think so?" She asked._

_"Yeah," said Timon, "In fact, you're kinda sweet" he added, smiling. Shenzi stared at him dumbly, although she was flattered, but wasn't sure if she heard him right._

_"Whoa, whoa wait, let's just recap." Shenzi said in shock. "I've smacked you off a rock, scared the living daylights out of you and your clan, let my friend almost massacre your uncle, and almost murdered your family and friends! And now you think I'm _sweet?_" She finished. The meerkat smiled, finding her confusion adorable. "How could you think I'm..." She started, but was interrupted when Timon placed his right hand on her cheek, making her face turn slightly red. "How could you think I'm sweet after I did all that stuff?" She said more quietly as she reached up and put her paw on his hand. _

_The redhead shrugged a little._ _"Let's just say I've learned to forgive people," He said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, mentally setting her cheeks on fire with how much she was blushing from the display of affection._

_"Um, O-OK..." The flustered hyena stuttered out. She was honestly surprised that his hand wasn't burning to soots from the fire on her cheeks._ _Without saying a word, the two started leaning towards one another. Then Shenzi's lips touched Timon's as she felt her cheeks heat up even more, if that was even possible. _

*End of Flashback*

"Shenzi!" Timon snapped her out of her thoughts, as he shook her shoulders; Her eyes flew open in surprise, as he drew his hands away. "You alright? You were just sitting there like a statue. You were like I didn't move from my spot," He chuckled.

"I, I'm fine," Shenzi assured him, "I was just… having a little flashback. I guess I kinda zoned out," She giggled.

"Of what, exactly?" Timon asked her.

"Of… our… first kiss," Shenzi told him timidly.

"Ohhh," Timon smiled, "I remember that like it was only yesterday."

"Me too," She smiled back, before she leaned her head on his chest, right under his neck. He rested his chin in her soft bangs, as he stroked the fur on her back and neck. After a few minutes, Timon heard, and felt her breath become more even; he gazed down, and saw that Shenzi had fallen asleep. Smiling, he carefully lifted her up with his hands under her knees and on her back, being careful to not wake her up.

* * *

When he arrived at the nests, Nina was there, getting ready to turn in for the night. "Hi Ma," He greeted her quietly.

"Oh, hi Timmy," She smiled back, staying quiet as well. "What's up?"

"Just carrying my _girlfriend_ to bed," He couldn't help but smile with excitement.

"She said yes?!" Nina whispered, smiling widely. Timon had told her about his plan, and she had wished him good luck. "Oh Timmy, that's wonderful!"

"Thanks," He smiled, as he sat in his nest, "I'll tell you more tomorrow," He gently set Shenzi on her side as he spoke, "I'm kinda tired at the moment."

"Okay," Nina nodded in agreement, "Good night, Timmy." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "G'night, Shenzi." She patted the hyena's shoulder.

"G'night Ma," Timon smiled back as she walked to the nest she slept in. When she was gone, he laid on his side, so he was facing the hyena. Being careful to not wake her up, he wrapped his arms around her little body, and held her close to him. Her face was on his shoulder, as he rested his cheek on her head, right above her temple. Drifting off to sleep, Timon smiled and stroked her grey fur and black mane, as if she was the most precious thing in the world; To him, she was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vitawny was laying face-up and wide awake in a nest that she accidentally thought was vacant; Ever since they started living in the Oasis, she couldn't get Max out of her head. She thought he was quite… cute. Cuter than any of the hyenas that were interested in her before. But he loved Shenzi, so she had to accept that, and move on, no matter how unusual it was. Sadly, she never realized that he and her stepsister were under a spell. If only he knew how he felt about her; she doubted that he even remembered her name.

"If only," Vitawny mumbled to herself. She wished that guys weren't so stupid and clueless! It was frustrating. He didn't seem like the stupid type, but you never know. When she was bonding in a friendly way with Timon, he did mention that Max was a bit of… a nut job, to make it short, so it was possible. Vitawny was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Nina, Timon's mother, standing in front of her. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment upon realizing that the nest wasn't vacant after all; Oops. "Oh, sorry Nina! I, I didn't realize this was your nest! I can move to another if you wa-!"

"It's okay, Vitawny," Nina assured her, as she sat across from her, "I don't mind the company. So, you seemed to be in a daze when I came here; You alright?"

"Um, y-yeah," Vitawny nodded, "I, I'm fine."

"Well, okay," Nina said in uncertainty, "If you say so. But if you have a problem, just tell me; I'll help you with it."

"Thanks, I will," Vitawny smiled, "G'night." She laid on her side, and drifted off to sleep, as Nina did the same.

* * *

**(A/N: The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, Candace, and Sylvia do.)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

I've attended dance classes for nearly 10 years now.


	8. Vitawny and Max Bond

The next morning, Timon blinked his eyes open, rubbing them with his fist as he let a yawn out. When he looked down, he saw Shenzi sleeping peacefully, with her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he remembered last night's events; She had agreed to be his girlfriend, he tickled her for (indirectly) calling him stupid, and they shared a couple kisses, one of them sending a memory in her head.

As much as he suddenly loved to hold her, he knew that she had to wake up. "Hey Shenzi," He gently shook her by her shoulder, "It's morning; wake up." Shenzi's yellow eyes barely blinked open, and she let out a groggy moan as she gazed up at him. "Hey," He smiled down at her.

"Hi," She smiled back tiredly as he kissed her forehead.

"How're you feelin'?"

"Sleepy."

"Sleepy, huh?" Timon smirked, "Well, I'll just have to fix that right now."

"What?" That was all Shenzi said, before he inhaled deeply, then blew a big, drool-filled raspberry on her left cheek, as she squealed with laughter. "Grohohoss!" She giggled, pushing his face away, "You got spit on my cheek again!"

"I know," Timon smiled as he wiped off her cheek with his hand, playfully pushing it up to her eye, being careful to not hurt her. After he was done, he laid his hand on her shoulder, and kissed her (still slightly damp) cheek, as she smiled and blushed timidly. Timon couldn't stop himself from staring into her eyes; They were the most beautiful shade of topaz yellow he'd ever seen in his life. Shenzi was doing the same thing with him: Staring into his deep brown eyes.

The moment was interrupted by a quiet-ish groaning noise coming from a short distance away. They looked in the direction it came from, and spotted the source. They had to hold in their laughter when they saw it was Max; He was on his stomach, with his butt up a bit, his feet upside down, and his head under a pillow. Due to his age, he needed the extra support. But it didn't seem like he was using it at the moment.

"Want to wake him up?" Shenzi asked Timon quietly, a mischievous smile growing on her face.

"Yeah," He nodded, before they stood up, and sneaked over to Max.

"Want to do the honors?" The hyena offered.

"Thanks," Timon smiled at her, before they knelt down behind the sleeping (and snoring) older meerkat. Smirking evilly, he lowered his hands down, and started slowly tickling Max's feet. After a second, Timon saw him flinch, and heard giggles come out, before without warning, got a kick in the stomach. "Oomph!" He grunted in pain as he fell back in shock. "Di-didn't expect that," He remarked in a strained voice. After recovering a bit, he crawled to Max's side, and started tickling his back. His uncle burst into muffled laughter; He tried to kick his nephew away again, but to no avail since he wasn't behind him. Finally, he shoved him away, and laid on his back, with the pillow over his face.

But Timon started lightly scratching his pudgy tummy and ticklish ribs, as Max burst out laughing again, while squirming and kicking his legs. When he started tickling his sides and hips, Max started thrashing wildly, and his laughter raised up an octave higher. "Alrihihihihight! Alrihihihihight! I'm awahahahake!" Max shouted, as he threw the pillow at his nephew's face to make him stop.

"Morning, Uncle Max," Timon greeted him, as Shenzi smiled innocently.

"Yeah, hi," Max grumbled before standing up, and quickly walking away from them.

"What a baby," Shenzi giggled quietly.

"_I heard that!_" They heard the older meerkat shout at her, making her giggle louder.

"Um… want to go hunt for some bugs for breakfast?" Timon asked Shenzi.

"Sure," She nodded, before they set off.

Meanwhile, Vitawny was hiding in a bush, where she experienced the older meerkat's wakeup call, which she couldn't stop giggling at. Timon never mentioned that Max was ticklish; To her, that just made him that much cuter.

"Who's there?" She abruptly stopped when she heard Max's voice. And he didn't sound very pleased. When she saw him facing away from her, she decided to come out of hiding; Vitawny walked up behind Max, not coming up too close. When he turned around, he jumped back upon seeing the (not necessarily) new face, with her doing the same.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" They both said simultaneously.

"Um… Vitawny, right?" Max guessed, praying that he was right.

"Uh huh," She nodded, before he mentally sighed in relief, "Um…" She tried to think of something to say without making her look stupid, "… W-what's… up?" Yep, she looked stupid; Her chances with him were officially down the tunnel.

"Nothing much," He shrugged awkwardly. "Uh… want to hunt for some bugs?"

"Sure," Vitawny nodded timidly, "That sounds n-nice." So the two set off. Surprisingly, they bonded tightly on their hunt. Vitawny actually seemed interested when Max talked about his old home, and all the digging he did himself.

After a while, Vitawny had caught an impressive amount of bugs and grubs for her first time. "Wow, you're good," Max smiled, impressed by her skills, "That's a lot for your first time." He didn't know why, but as he spoke, he reached over with his free hand, and poked her side. In response, Vitawny squeaked and almost dropped her bugs.

"D-don't do that!" She giggled.

"Why not?" Max smirked. Now he knew how Timon felt when he tickled him: completely mischievous. "Are you ticklish, Vit?" Vit was a nickname he gave her during their hunt.

"N-no!" She claimed, but he could see that she was lying.

"We'll see," Max smiled evilly before setting his bugs down where he could see them, and setting Vitawny's bugs in the same place; He then poked her sides without warning, resulting in another squeak from her.

"Quit that!" She giggled.

"Okay then," Max shrugged, before he started tickling her sides and ribs.

"Eek! Eehehehehehehehehehehe!" She squealed before bursting into cute giggles, as she tried to protect herself. "Stohohohop thahahahat, Mahahahahahax!"

"I don't think so," Max smirked, as he tickled her tummy and hips.

"Ehehehehehehehehehe! Aaahahahahahahahahahaha!" Vitawny laughed as he tickled up and down her sides, where she was the most ticklish (Just like him!). Luckily for her, Max stopped after almost a minute, and grabbed all the bugs they gathered before heading off to find the others. When Timon was bonding in a friendly way with Vitawny, he had told her that Max wasn't, and still isn't the nicest guy, and was far from that. But now, she considered his words wrong; Max was the sweetest guy she ever met! He seemed to understand her like no one else ever did; not even Shenzi. She was aware of how cheesy and cliché that sounded, but didn't care. She only wished that he knew how she felt about him.

At one point during their hunt, her paw accidentally touched his hand when they went to grab the same bug; Vitawny could've sworn she felt something when they unintentionally made contact, but she figured it was just a spur of the moment. She also figured that he felt nothing, and it was just a normal occurrence. Maybe he already had a girlfriend? She doubted that, because if he did, then he or Timon would've mentioned that a while ago. Yet she couldn't help but wonder.

Vitawny was snapped out of her thoughts by two unfamiliar hands grabbing her shoulders, and yanking her back into hiding. When she saw who it was, and little did she know, it was Sylvia! "Listen sister," The female meerkat began, "Max is _mine_, got it?"

Vitawny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nobody mentioned this girl. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Ugh, _no!_" Sylvia shouted, "Don't remind me! But I might as well be, so _stay away from him!_" She finished before throwing her back out and walking away, as she muttered "Man-stealer," under her breath.

"Ow!" Vitawny exclaimed, getting the male meerkat's attention, as she fell on her back.

"You okay, Vit?" Max asked her, as he rushed to her aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She nodded, as she sat up.

"What happened?"

"This girl yanked me in those bushes, told me to "stay away from you," then threw me out here," Vitawny explained, using air quotes.

"Really? Who was it?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "She had pale tan fur, and long grey hair." She noticed that Max groaned and slapped a hand over his face in annoyance after she finished. "You know her?"

"Unfortunately yes," Max told her, as he lowered his hand, "Her name's Sylvia; She's been stalking me for as long as I can remember. I swear if she could, she'd take a picture of me when I'm sleeping, and gush over it like a jackal over fresh meat. Aye."

"Oh," Vitawny's eyes widened in surprise; Now she knew why Sylvia wanted her to stay away, "Wow, that's… nutty."

"Tell me about it," Max mumbled, "Well, let's eat; I'm hungry." As if on cue, his tummy growled. "See?" He pointed out, as Vitawny giggled.

"No offense, but you have a bit of a pudgy belly," She giggled as she poked at his tummy.

"Ehehehehe!" He giggled, "Stop it! That tickles!"

"… Payback time!" She smiled evilly before tickling his sides with her claws, being gentle so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Baahahahahahahahahaha!" Max burst out laughing, as he tried to protect himself, "Stohohohohohohohohop!" After a minute, she did just that.

"I witnessed your little wake-up call from Timon this morning," She giggled, "It was quite hilarious."

"Pssh, it was not," Max scoffed, but he decided not to start an argument. Vitawny was a sweet girl, and he didn't want to upset her, so he changed the subject. "Um, why don't we go eat? Like I said earlier, I'm hungry." Vitawny nodded in agreement, before they set off to find the others. When they found them, Timon had his arm around Shenzi, as her head was on his shoulder. Nina looked delighted, but to Max's amusement, also like she was trying not to intervene. She had to accept that her "baby boy" was growing up, and him having a girlfriend was completely normal… despite her not being a meerkat. Plus Shenzi was a nice girl, so Max hoped that Nina wouldn't unintentionally ruin their relationship with how overbearing she can be. And to Vitawny's amusement, Timon was hand-feeding Shenzi some of the bugs they caught.

"Oh boy," Max smirked as he sat next to his nephew, "You two aren't going to be one of _those_ couples, are you?"

"I just fed her a bug," Timon shrugged, before raising an eyebrow at him, "Want me to feed _you_ one?"

"Eh, alright," Max shrugged, "Big mistake," He quickly muttered for a joke before opening his mouth. When Timon put the bug in his mouth, Max accidentally shut his jaws a bit too soon.

"Ouch!" Timon yanked his hand back in shock, "Uncle Max, did you just _bite_ me?!"

"Sorry," Max shrugged sheepishly, as Shenzi and Vitawny couldn't stop giggling, and Nina was trying not to laugh.

"Aww," Shenzi smiled, "Here." She grabbed his hand, and kissed it where it was bitten. "That better?" She asked him.

"A lot," Timon smiled back at her. He sighed happily as he fed her another bug, and laid his head on hers with his hand on her shoulder. He started getting lost in his thoughts, thinking how lucky he was now that he had Shenzi all to himself. Little did he realize, he was getting a little… emotional.

"Timmy?" Nina's voice snapped him back into reality, "Are you crying?"

"You okay?" Vitawny asked him.

"Y-yeah," Timon nodded, wiping his tears away, "I was just… thinking."

"About what?" Shenzi asked him, gazing up at him.

"Just…" Timon hesitated, before continuing, "… About how lucky I am." Shenzi smiled as he started getting more choked up, but was able to stay calm. "To have you as a girlfriend," Timon smiled down at the tiny hyena, before he rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately. Shenzi leaned up and kissed his temple before rubbing her cheek back on his.

"Get a room, would ya?" Max joked, while smirking.

"Max!" Nina scolded, before smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch!" Max exclaimed in pain, his hand shooting up to where he was hit, "Gee whiz, Nina! I was joking!"

"Oh sorry," She apologized sheepishly.

"Moment ruined," Timon chuckled in amusement.

"Yep," Shenzi giggled, nodding in agreement, before kissing Timon's cheek. He smiled as he Eskimo-kissed her cheek, before he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Okay, now seriously," Max piped up, "Get a room." Without warning, Nina smacked him upside the head again. "Ah-ow!" He exclaimed in pain, "Jeez, woman! You're gonna leave a bruise!"

"Oh, don't be a baby," Vitawny giggled, but she didn't sound all the enthusiastic. Heck, she even sounded a little sad.

"Are you okay, Vit?" Max asked her, his hand on the back of his now sore head.

"Huh?" She whipped around to face him, "Oh, um, y-yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" Max asked her, "'Cause you seemed kind of depressed."

"Yeah," Vitawny nodded, then turned to Timon and Shenzi. "It's just… don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for you guys!" She assured them, before continuing. "It's just that… I feel like I'll never get that happy ending that you guys have," She finished sadly, tears brimming her blue eyes.

"Aww," Shenzi said with sympathy, "You'll find someone, sis. Who knows? Maybe that special someone is right in front of you!"

Vitawny couldn't help but gaze up at Max, who was giving her a look of assurance. "You think so?" She asked them all.

"Oh yeah," Nina nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely," Timon nodded as well, "I didn't think I'd find my special someone, yet I did; You will soon."

"I already have an idea of who it will be," Shenzi whispered to her boyfriend.

"Who?" Timon asked her quietly. Shenzi pointed to Max, who actually noticed, before giggling with him. "

Are you talking about me?" Max asked them, and Shenzi nodded. "What? Pfft, c'mon," He scoffed, "Vitawny and I are just friends." Little did he realize, his words emotionally hurt his "friend" deeply.

"Y-yea," She said quietly, before slowly walking away without another word.

"Was it something I said?" Max wondered aloud.

* * *

**(A/N: The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, Candace, and Sylvia do. One of the moments was inspired by Zoey 101. Can you guess which one? ;])**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

The Disney character that I think is most like me is Anna from Frozen. We're both childish, excitable, and love the idea of social events.


	9. If You Believe

**(A/N: I don't own the song "If You Believe" by Lisa Kelly. Plus, here's a little heads-up: Vitawny cuts herself. It might be triggering. Also, I recommend hearing the song as you read the part with it. It'll just make reading it better. ;])**

* * *

Meanwhile, a glum Vitawny walked slowly to a desolate area, where she sighed sadly as she flopped down by a river. She knew that she shouldn't be overreacting to Max saying they're "just friends", because they were! She just wished he knew how she felt about him, so they could be more than friends. But she knew that would never happen; He clearly showed that he wasn't into her, and Sylvia scared her a bit.

"Idiot," Vitawny muttered, referring to herself. She thought of herself as an idiot for going after a guy who wasn't even into her. "Stupid idiot!" She slapped herself in the face, before without thinking, scratching her wrist roughly with her claws. She didn't cut too deep, but it was enough for blood to leak out of her fresh claw wounds. "He's not into you!" Vitawny said harshly to herself, gazing at her reflection in the river. "Get it through your head, you stupid bimbo!"

"Vitawny?" Shenzi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" She walked over to her older stepsister.

"Um, y-yeah," She nodded in assurance, "I'm fine."

"What happened to your wrist?" Shenzi asked her, her eyebrows furrowed with curiosity. Vitawny looked down, and widened her eyes upon realizing her intentionally-wounded wrist was in plain sight, so in a panic, she hid it behind her back.

"Uh, w-what do you mean?" She smiled nervously. Shenzi gave her "the look"; aka a raised eyebrow, and half-shut eyes showing she wasn't convinced, so Vitawny gave in, and reluctantly revealed her wrist.

Shenzi gasped in shock upon seeing the still-leaking scratches. "Vitawny, why'd you do this?!" She asked her, "And I heard you call yourself an idiot; Why'd you do that too?"

"'Cause I _am_ an idiot, alright?!" Vitawny blurted out, scaring her younger stepsister. Before Shenzi could ask why, she continued. "Because Max is so clearly not into me, so I'm an idiot for going after him!" "… How do you _know_ that Max isn't into you?" Shenzi tried. "'Cause he said we're "just friends!"" Vitawny exclaimed, "That means that's _all_ we wants to be with me!"

"Vitawny, just because he said you're "just friends" with him, doesn't mean that's all he wants to be," Shenzi explained, "It means you're… _just friends!_... For now, at least. I don't think he even _knows_ that you like him."

"But how do I tell him?" Vitawny asked her, "I'm just afraid of being rejected."

"Well…" Shenzi hesitated, "How about I ask him what he's looking for in a girl, and if you have one or more of those traits, then show it or them around him."

"But how will that show Max that I like him?"

"Then… just hint it to him until he catches on," Shenzi suggested.

"How?"

"Just… flirt," Shenzi giggled, "Act all flirty around him, and he should be able to catch on. Or, if you gather up enough courage, just tell him how you feel."

"… O-okay," The redhead nodded, "Um, can you ask him what he likes in a girl first?"

"No problem," Shenzi nodded, "I'll ask him when or if we ever get alone with each other. Just… try and be patient."

"I will," Vitawny nodded.

* * *

After a few days, Shenzi finally got Max alone with her; Vitawny was still patient as ever, but was getting antsy. She was hoping that she was the kind of girl that Max would like; He was her perfect guy, after all. "So, what do you need?" Max asked Shenzi.

"Well, I need to ask you something," She replied.

"You're not going to ask me to be your boyfriend, are you?" He joked.

"No," Shenzi giggled, "You and I both know very well that I already have Timon. Anyway, what I want to ask you is: What exactly do you like in a girl? Just curious."

"Well," Max thought aloud, "I would mostly like it if a girl wasn't a stupid idiot like Timon is." Shenzi couldn't help but giggle. "And uh, also a girl who likes digging tunnels. Oh! And a girl that could sing good. It'd be nice to have a girlfriend who could sing with me, and not hurt my ears." Shenzi giggled again, while rolling her eyes.

"Okay," She nodded, "Thanks. Well… bye." She shrugged before walking away.

"Uh… bye," Max had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before slowly walking away. "Okay…"

* * *

"So the traits that Max is looking for in a girl are smart, enjoys digging tunnels, and sings good," Shenzi explained to Vitawny later that day.

"Interesting," Vitawny nodded, "I do like digging tunnels, and I don't think I'm stupid," She giggled.

"I know!" Shenzi exclaimed, catching her attention, "You could sing! Max would love that!"

"That's good!" Vitawny smiled excitedly, "There's just one _teensy-weensy_ problem with that: _I can't sing!_"

"Yes, you can!" Shenzi insisted, "You're a _great_ singer; Max will be impressed with you, I promise. What do you say?"

Vitawny thought about it for a few seconds, before making her decision. "What should I sing?" Shenzi smiled in ecstasy.

* * *

A few days later, the two stepsisters had rehearsed the song more times than they could keep track of, wanting it to be absolutely perfect. Some meerkats were going to play the music for her. Now, it was time to put all that practicing to good use, and Vitawny was more nervous than ever. The fact that Max, the new love of her life, was going to be watching her didn't help with that. Vitawny was snapped out of her thoughts when the meerkats started playing the music. That was quick; She nervously waited for her cue.

"**_Time to turn the maple brilliant crimson,_**" She started nervously.  
"**_Time to turn the aspens sparkling gold,  
__Time to tumble apples from their branches  
__Time to turn the breezes crisp and cold  
__A chill unfolds the country side._**" So far so good; Vitawny glanced at Max, and he looked impressed. Phew!  
"**_Kiss of morning mist upon the meadows  
__Scent of wood smoke swirling in the air  
__Signals that its high time for the harvest  
__Every pumpkin, peach and prickly pear  
__With ripened fruit to bear._**" When Shenzi gave her an encouraging smile and Timon gave her a thumbs up, her confidence boosted.  
"**_If you believe, in who you are,_**" Vitawny sang the chorus, as her bangs and mane flowed a bit in the gentle breeze.  
"**_Who you were always meant to be  
__If you open up your heart  
__Then you'll set your spirit free,  
__In this time of the season  
__Every leaf on every tree  
__Will start to shine, come and see  
__Take my hand, come with me  
__And flyyyyyyy!_**" She heard some of the audience, including Shenzi, Banzai and Timon, cheer for her long note, earning her another confidence boost as the music played and she waited for her cue.  
"**_Always standing  
__Right beside you  
__One true friend  
__Is there to guide you._**" She heard more cheering from the audience.  
"**_To believe in who you are  
__Who you were always meant to be  
__If you open up your heart  
__Then you'll set your spirit free,  
__In this time of the season  
__Every leaf on every tree  
__Will start to shine, come and see  
__Take my hand, come with me,  
__And flyyyyyyyy!_**" Some whistling came from the audience amongst the cheers. Vitawny waited for her cue again, as she heard positive murmurs from the audience.

In the audience, Shenzi was smiling up at Max. "What do you think so far, huh?" She asked him quietly.

"She's great," Max nodded, smiling back, "She really is."

After a few seconds, Shenzi got a bit ecstatic. "Ooh, this is the best part!" She whispered quickly, before turning her attention to her stepsister.

"**… _Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah! Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah!_**" Vitawny drew out melodiously, as a sun ray shined down on her by chance. As she sang, a broad smile grew on Max's face, as he gazed up at her. It then became official: He was in love. Smitten. Head over heels, or tail. Enamored. Infatuated. In love. With Vitawny Hyena! But he couldn't help it; the way the sun shined down on her, as her hair blew around in the breeze, and her eyes sparkled like sapphires, she looked so beautiful! And her shy, but sweet personality and her angelic singing voice just settled it; She was perfect. **(A/N: Just imagine Max having that smile he had when Simba reclaimed his place as King. Trust me; it's _adorable._ X3)**

After she finished, an almost deafening applause erupted from the audience, as she couldn't help but smile widely in ecstasy. But when she saw Max with that smile, her nervousness and anxiety shot up the wall; He just looked so adorable! And… handsome? Yep, definitely handsome. Her anxiety taking over, Vitawny did the first thing that came to her mind: Run.

"Vitawny!" She heard Shenzi yell out, but she ignored her and kept running, letting her nervousness take over.

* * *

After a minute, Vitawny was still running through the jungle, but skidded to a stop when Shenzi suddenly appeared in front of her. "Where are you going?" Shenzi asked her, looking obviously annoyed.

"Uh, n-nowhere," Vitawny claimed, a bit out of breath.

"Why'd you run?"

"I got nervous, okay?!"

"How come? Everyone was cheering for you!"

"It was… 'cause of Max!"

"What, Max? Why? You knew he was there."

"Well…" Vitawny hesitated, "He was giving me this… look."

"It wasn't a mean look, was it?" Shenzi asked her cautiously.

"No," The older hyena shook her head, "Max was smiling. And he looked so… so sweet! And I just panicked." Before Shenzi could talk, Vitawny continued. "He just makes me nervous in general; I get butterflies in my stomach whenever he's around, and especially when he talks to me."

"No offense, but what exactly do you see in him?" Shenzi asked her, "Not that he's bad or anything! I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well," Vitawny started, "He's been so sweet to me since we started living here. For me, it was love at first sight. Plus, he's not desperate like the other guys interested in me," She giggled, "And he's really funny, and overall fun to be with." Shenzi noticed a certain someone coming up cautiously behind Vitawny, who was oblivious, and couldn't help but smile. "Plus, he is so adorable, sweet, and handsome! And-!"

"And so right behind you," Shenzi grinned, pointing behind her stepsister. Vitawny gasped as she whipped around to face the meerkat she had a big crush on at first sight. "I'll leave you kids alone," Shenzi teased them before walking away without another word.

"Um," Max said awkwardly, his hand on the back of his neck, "I uh, I heard everything you said to Shenzi about me."

"You did?" Vitawny asked him nervously.

"Yeah," Max nodded, "It was… really sweet," He smiled.

"Really?" She smiled back timidly.

"Uh huh," Max nodded again, "So… you really like me the way you say you do?" He wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah," Vitawny nodded, "I do. A lot."

Max let his smile grow, as he decided to tell her the truth. "Well, Vit… the truth is… I like you too." Vitawny's blue eyes widened in surprise. He liked her? All this time?!

"… Y-you do?"

"Yeah," Max nodded, "No offense, but it wasn't exactly love at first sight for me," He chuckled as Vitawny smiled.

"None taken."

"Okay, good. Anyway, it was only because I've had a bad past with hyenas."

"I understand," Vitawny nodded.

"Thanks," Max smiled, "And the thing is, I thought you were a great friend a while after you started living here. But… after I heard you sing just a few minutes ago… I was, how you say, infatuated." Vitawny's smile grew as a timid blush grew on her cheeks under her pale fur.

"Like I said earlier, for me, it was love at first sight," She told him.

"Yea, sorry I wasn't so enthusiastic about meeting you," Max grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay," Vitawny nodded, "I understand."

"Thanks Vit," Max smiled at her, before silence wafted over them.

A few seconds later out of nowhere, they heard a familiar male voice. "Oh, c'mon! Just kiss already!" Banzai yelled to them, before leaving them alone. Vitawny giggled before falling silent again, as she and Max stared deep into each other's eyes, chocolate brown meeting sapphire blue. Before Vitawny knew it, Max's surprisingly soft lips were right on hers! She reciprocated the kiss as Max laid his right hand on her cheek, and she laid her paw at the base of his fingers. Shenzi smiled at the sweet scene before leaving them alone; it was almost perfectly identical to her and Timon's first kiss.

They drew apart after a few seconds, and Max drew his hand back slowly.

"Um… Can I ask you something?" They asked each other simultaneously. "Uh, you first. No, you! Ladies first!" Vitawny clamped her paws over her mouth in surprise at the latter.

"Did you just call me a lady?" Max chuckled.

"Sorry, it just slipped out," Vitawny giggled.

"It's okay," Max smiled, "Well, ladies first; Go ahead."

"Okay, um…" She timidly hesitated, "Well… willyoubemyboyfriend?!" She asked him a bit too quickly.

"… Huh?" Max's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, since he didn't understand what she said.

"Sorry; Um… will you be my boyfriend?" Vitawny asked him again, going a bit slower. Max smiled at her, flashing her the same smile he had a few minutes ago, except he was gazing down instead of upward.

"Of course I will," He responded. "I know this may be a silly thing to ask now, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Vitawny smiled with joy, "Yes I will!" In ecstasy, she jumped in his arms, to his surprise and amusement. Max's smile grew as he hugged her close to him. He rested his cheek between her ears, as he rubbed his hands on her back. "Max?"

"Hmm?" He gazed down at her, pulling away a bit.

"Was my singing really that good?" She asked him shyly.

"Vit, you were amazing," He smiled, as he brushed her bangs away from her sapphire eyes, "You sounded like an angel; Seriously," He chuckled when Vitawny shook her head in denial.

"Please, I'm not that good," She told him.

"Yes you are," Max smirked, "You really are, kiddo."

Vitawny giggled at the new nickname. "_Kiddo?_ I'm about as old as you!" She pointed out, still giggling.

"… Touché," He chuckled, before he rubbed his nose on hers, as she giggled, blushed, and reciprocated the cute Eskimo kiss. "Why don't we go find the others? They were all confused after you ran off like that. Not to mention concerned."

"Aww, okay," Vitawny playfully pouted. Even though she wanted to show everyone that she was fine, she wanted to be alone with Max more.

"Hey, _no_ pouting at me," Max smirked, poking her sides as he said "no", making her squeak and giggle. "There's that smile." Her smile grew as her cheeks flushed pink under her pale fur. "Come on, let's go." He laid his arm on her shoulders, and walked to where the others were, with her following.

* * *

**(A/N: Yay, finally! The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, Candace, and Sylvia do. Originally, I was going to have Timon say "Oh, c'mon! Just kiss already!" To Max and Vitawny, but I decided to give Banzai more dialogue.)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

I've been to Disneyland a few times, and California Adventure two times as of now, but I've never been to Disney World in Florida, though. I wish to stay in a Lion King Suite in the Art of Animation Resort, and meet Timon in the Animal Kingdom.


	10. Meredith and Sylvia Intervene

A few days (almost a week) had passed fairly quickly, and Max and Vitawny's relationship grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. Their family and Pumbaa were very happy for them; Heck all the meerkats were happy for them, and for Timon and Shenzi too. But not everyone felt the love tonight (Get that reference?); Meredith and Sylvia were furious. "Their" men were "snatched away" from them before they had the chance to swipe them up. '_Not for long!_' They both thought, '_They're ours!_' The two home-wreckers teamed up to sabotage the two relationships for their own selfish desires.

Sylvia didn't know about Meredith, but she had a plan in mind; she was going to kiss Max in front of Vitawny, so it looked like he was cheating on her after only a few short days. That day, she put her plan into action once Max was alone. "Hey baby," She smiled flirtatiously at him.

"I'm _not_ your baby," He sneered, "Now what do you want?"

"You," She answered him.

"Well too bad," Max crossed his arms, "I already have a girlfriend and I'm not leaving her anytime soon, so forget it."

"Why not?" She suddenly glared, effectively surprising him. "What do you see in that freak anyway?"

"She is not a freak, Sylvia!" Max yelled, "Don't ever talk about her like tha-!" Before he finished, Sylvia grabbed his face, and yanked him closer to her, as she planted her lips on his. "MMMPH!" He squeezed his eyes shut in disgust. She wasn't a good kisser at all; His girlfriend was much better.

"Max?" A familiar voice scared Max into pushing Sylvia away, and to his horror, Vitawny was standing some ways in front of him, where she clearly witnessed that kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I was uh…" He stuttered out, but was cut off.

"He just confessed his love for me!" Sylvia grinned ecstatically, as both Max's and Vitawny's eyes widened.

"What?!" The hyena exclaimed in shock and horror.

"No, Vit! She's lying!" Max told her.

"No I'm not!" Sylvia claimed. "He loves me!"

"No I don't!" Max yelled, before turning to the female meerkat. "Do not tell me who I do and don't love!" Then to his terror, he heard running; He turned to the source, and saw Vitawny running away fast! "No! Vitawny!" He went to go after her, but Sylvia grabbed his face, and kissed him again. "MMPH!" He yelled against her lips before shoving her away, and running off. But to his dismay, he lost her. _Forever_. After only a few days! And they were the best days of his life. "No!" He yelled out to no one in particular. Max ran to the river, and knelt down at the bank; When he saw himself in the river, he was surprised to see that his reflection seemed to be cut in half. Sighing sadly, he leaned down so his face was on his hands and in the grass.

Max snapped his head up when he heard someone else on the other side of the river; When he looked, he saw it was Timon crying about something unknown to him. "Timon?" Max swam to the other side of the river, and came up to his nephew, holding in his own sobs. "You okay?"

"N-no," Timon sat up, as he wiped the tears out of his eyes and off his cheeks.

"What happened?" Max hesitantly asked him.

"I'll tell you what happened," The redhead faced his uncle, suddenly angry. "That blonde-haired witch ruined my life!"

"Meredith?"

"Yes!" Timon snapped, startling Max. "Um, s-sorry for that," He apologized, "Meredith had kissed me in front of Shenzi, and told her that I loved her, not Shenzi, which is NOT true! I love Shenzi! I'd do anything for her! Meredith means nothing to me."

_*Flashback* _

_Shenzi had gone off somewhere after promising to come right back, leaving Timon alone. He smiled as he watched her go; He never realized this before, but man, she was beautiful! And sweet too! He wished that he realized his feelings for her sooner. He wanted to marry her one day. Yep, that's right; _Marry._ He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to start a family with her, despite them being different species. _

"_Hey you," A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around, and to his dismay, Meredith was there. _

"_What do you want, Meredith?" He asked her, not hiding the annoyance in his tone. _

"… You._" She responded. Before Timon could respond, she grabbed his face and kissed his lips. _

"_MMPHH!" Timon yelled in disgust, before shoving her away. But to his horror, Shenzi was standing right there; And judging by her expression, she had witnessed what just happened. "Shenzi!"_

"_What are you doing?" She asked him, sounding like she was trying not to snap and kill him. _ _Before he could answer, Meredith answered for him against his will. _

_"Timon just told me that he loves me!" She smiled ecstatically. _

"WHAT?!_" Shenzi and Timon both yelled in shock. _

"_No!" Timon yelled, "No, no, no! Shenzi, she's lying! I swear!" _

"_No, I'm not! He loves me, not you!" Meredith taunted the hyena, before pulling his face to hers, and kissing his lips again. Shenzi shielded her eyes, unable to watch, before she ran off. _

_Timon shoved Meredith away again, and to his horror, the love of his life was gone. "Shenzi!" He exclaimed as he looked around for her, but had no luck. "You evil witch!" He yelled at Meredith, "Why are you ruining my life?! Shenzi means everything to me! Why would you do this to me?!" _

"_Because I love you!" Meredith exclaimed, "Why can't you see that?! I can be a much better girlfriend to you than that freak!" _

"_I've seen it all my life, but it's not, has not been, and never will be mutual!" Timon yelled angrily, "And don't call Shenzi a freak, when it's _you_ who's the freak!" Before the blonde, female meerkat could respond, the redhead ran off to look for Shenzi. _ _But after about an hour of no luck, Timon stopped at the river, where he and Shenzi had their first kiss, and collapsed in the grass, letting his sobs out with his hand over his eyes._

_*End of Flashback*_

"And then I came here," Timon finished.

Max couldn't believe it; Does Meredith ever give up?! "Oh…" He mumbled out, "I'm sorry, Timon."

"Don't be," Timon shook his head, "It's not your fault. You alright?"

"Well…" Max hesitated, "It's the same problem that you have, Timon. Sylvia kissed me, and made it seem like I love her instead of Vitawny, who saw everything. Well, not everything, but you know what I mean. She… ran off to who knows where after Sylvia said I love her instead."

"Aye," Timon sighed, "Why is that some girls just want to ruin others' lives?"

"I don't know," Max shook his head, "Some people are just heartless. Not our girls though," He smiled sadly.

"No way," Timon smiled back just as sadly, "Shenzi and Vitawny's hearts are bigger than Meredith and Sylvia's put together."

"Yep," Max nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, a crying Vitawny was still running, until she ended up in the desert, alone. "I'm such an idiot!" She sobbed, as she bent over, so her face was on her front paws. She should've known. Max didn't love her; Just Sylvia! Vitawny felt so hated and worthless. Max hated her; She was 100% positive on that. He just didn't have the guts to admit it, so he pretended to like her. She considered going back, and confronting him about that, but she decided not to; She didn't want to hear him say he hated her, nor did she want him to lie. She could ask the others, but they'd just "lie" like he did.

Eventually, she decided to just end it right there. She'll starve and parch to death soon, right? Everyone would be better off without her, especially Max. He'd be happy with Sylvia. Vitawny merely sat in one place, waiting for the kiss of death to come get her.

A while later, she fell unconscious from the intense heat; Before everything went black, she wondered if anyone noticed her absence.

* * *

In the jungle, Shenzi was sitting at a certain spot, crying her eyes out. That certain spot was the group's go-to area for stargazing. She had just seen Meredith kissing Timon, and Meredith claimed that he loved her, not the hyena. Then when they weren't looking, Shenzi made a run for it, unable to watch the guy of her dreams being kissed by a girl they both despised. Or whom she _thought_ he despised, but it looked like she was wrong.

"Shenzi?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts; When she looked up, she saw it was only Banzai.

"Hi, Banzai," Shenzi said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Timon hates me!" She suddenly shouted, making the male hyena jump.

"What? He does not!"

"Yes he does!" Shenzi insisted.

"Okay… can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did Timon say he hates you right to your face?"

"Well… no."

"Did you hear him say that to someone else?"

"No."

"Then ask him yourself," Banzai said simply, "If you don't, you'll never know."

"Well…" Shenzi hesitated, "Alright; I will."

"Good," Banzai smiled. "But, before you do that, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Vitawny? She's gone."

"She's _gone?!_" Shenzi exclaimed, "Whaddaya mean she's _gone?!_"

"It's just like I said," Banzai told her, "I can't find her anywhere."

"We should look for her; She could be in danger!"

"Come on." Banzai ran off after gesturing her to follow which she did with no hesitation. "You check in the jungle, I'll look in the desert, 'kay?"

"Alright," Shenzi nodded before the male hyena ran off to his destination. "Vitawny!" She called out, as she ran around in the oasis. After a while, when Shenzi wasn't watching where she was going, she accidentally crashed into someone.

"Oof!" A familiar voice yelled out in surprise. When she looked up, her heart jumped when she saw it was Timon. Hiding her shock, she merely scowled at him and crossed her front legs. "Shenzi, before you run off or try to kill me, please… hear me out," Timon begged, and in response, Shenzi stood in place.

"… I'm listening."

* * *

"Vitawny!" Banzai yelled out. He had been searching for about 10 minutes, with no luck. He was getting tired. "Vitawny! Where are you?! Shenzi's looking for you! Show yourself!" Nothing. "Hello!" Silence. "Oy," Banzai muttered in irritation. "Vitawny! I'm done messing around! Come out already!" Just then, he bumped his paw onto something; when he looked down, his eyes widened when he saw an unconscious Vitawny laying in front of him.

"Uh oh," He muttered. "Vitawny?" He nudged her to try and wake her up, but to no avail. "Oh boy." He set her on his back before trudging back to the jungle.

* * *

"Shenzi," Timon started, "I'm telling the solid truth here, please believe me; Meredith means absolutely _nothing_ to me. I hate her! She ruined my life just _minutes_ ago! I don't love her, and I never will; I love _you_, and _only_ you!"

"… Really?" She lowered her front legs on the ground, not knowing what to say; So he wasn't lying after all!

"Really," He nodded. Timon reached out to her with both hands, but hesitated. When she stayed put silently, he continued; He laid his hands on her cheeks, so his thumbs were by her nose, and his fingers were right by her big yellow eyes. Once again, she stayed quiet and still. "Shenzi, I would _never_ lie to you, I can promise you that. You're the only girl I've ever loved like this. You know why?" Shenzi stayed silent, so he continued. "Because you're the only girl who hasn't given me the cold shoulder at first glance besides Ma." Shenzi couldn't help but smile, staying still otherwise as he smiled back. "I would never hurt you, Shenzi. I promise. I won't let Meredith kiss me ever again, especially in front of you. She won't get in between us in general ever again. So… do you believe me?" Shenzi thought it through, staying silent before letting her smile grow.

"… I believe you." Timon couldn't help but smile widely in joy before pulling her in a big hug. Shenzi gladly reciprocated with her front legs around his neck. What she didn't realize was; she was squeezing him a little too tight.

"Shen! Choking! Not breathing!" Timon wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry!" She loosened her grip, but kept it firm.

"Now you're even _more_ like Ma," Timon chuckled.

Shenzi raised an eyebrow at him devilishly. "Want me to start doing your hair?"

"Eh… no thanks." The male meerkat shook his head.

"What? You think I'd be bad at it?" Shenzi feigned depression, before sighing sadly and drooping her ears. She even added in fake tears for more effect. "Okay, if that's how you feel."

"N-no, no! That's not what I meant! Honest!" Timon sputtered out in surprise.

Shenzi smiled as she let out her giggles. "Relax, Tim; I was kidding," She told him.

"… Oh." Timon felt quite stupid; Either Shenzi was a good actress, or he was just an idiot. Most likely the latter. Not that she was a bad actress or anything!

The female hyena giggled and pecked his lips to snap him out of his stupor.

"So, what exactly were you running from or to?" Timon asked her after a few seconds.

"Huh?" Shenzi was initially confused, but then remembered her mission. "Oh! I was looking for Vitawny; Have you seen her?"

"No," The male meerkat shook his head. "Why?"

"Me and Banzai are looking for her; Banzai's in the desert, while I'm looking here," Shenzi explained, "Can you help?"

"Of course," Timon nodded, "Come on!"

* * *

Banzai was still trudging through the desert with Vitawny on his back, but thankfully, he was getting close to the jungle. He was getting tired, and thirsty. Gathering up some strength, he broke into a little sprint so he could get Vitawny water faster. After about a minute, he found someone; to be exact, he found Max. "Yo, Max!" The meerkat turned to him. "Vitawny's unconscious! I found her in the desert!" He told him, and Max's eyes widened.

"Oh God," Max muttered as Banzai set her carefully on the ground on her back. And on cue, Shenzi and Timon ran up, followed by Nina and Ed. "Guys, she's unconscious!" Max said to them, as their eyes widened in horror.

"Uh oh!" Shenzi looked down at her motionless stepsister. "She needs CPR!"

"I'll do it!" Max quickly nudged her aside, and got started; He carefully pumped her chest with his hands, then blew some air in her mouth. "C'mon, Vit," He muttered in between blows, "Don't die on me!" He pumped on her still motionless chest, and blew more air in her mouth. "Come on!" He growled out in frustration, hiding the tears in his eyes. Thankfully after a few rounds, Vitawny's eyes shot open and she inhaled sharply, making Max jump back. He leaned back towards her in anticipation, but what he got from her was completely unexpected; A glare, and a punch in the face! Max nearly fell in the river, but Timon lunged forward, grabbed his wrists, and pulled him to safety. "Vitawny!" Max ignored her angry face, and pulled her in a tight hug, "Thank God you're alive!" He let his tears out, as Vitawny stayed still.

Vitawny gazed up at him, hurt and anger in her blue eyes. "You lied to me! You don't love me! Nobody does!" She yelled, letting her own tears out.

"No!" Max exclaimed in desperation, "No, Vit! Sylvia lied to you! I hate her! I always have! I love _you_, and _only_ you! I promise!"

"R-really?" She let out a little smile through her tears.

"Yes," Max nodded, smiling back, "But please don't belittle yourself; I hate it. Everybody loves you!"

"Except Sylvia," Vitawny muttered.

"Well yeah," Max stuttered out, "But that doesn't matter! She means nothing to me! Will you please believe me?" He begged her. Vitawny stayed silent, before letting her smile grow.

"I believe you." Max smiled broadly, before pulling her into another hug.

"I love you, Vit," Max whispered in joy, one of his hands on the back of her head as he held her close to him, "Sylvia will never get in between us again, I promise." Shenzi, Timon, Banzai, Ed, and Nina smiled at the sweet scene. None of them had ever seen Max that happy before. Same with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed with Vitawny. She looked more happy than she ever had in her life.

* * *

That night, Timon and Shenzi laid in their nest, on their sides so they faced each other. "I'm so sorry I let that happen," Timon told Shenzi, "I shouldn't have let Meredith kiss me; I'm such an idiot!"

"Timon!" Shenzi stopped him in the middle of his self-loathing rant, "It wasn't your fault! Meredith is just a selfish witch, who enjoys ruining lives. You didn't know she was going to kiss you; You wouldn't have been able to stop her. I may not have seen her start, but I know that she was too fast for you."

"Well… yeah, she was," Timon admitted.

"So, you shouldn't be sorry for it," Shenzi told him, "_Meredith_ should, not you."

"But…" Timon started, but she gave him "the look", so he caved. "Okay; I'm not sorry then."

"What?! You're not sorry for that?!" Shenzi exclaimed angrily, making him jump in surprise.

"I, I uh, I meant…" Timon stuttered out, but then she burst into happy giggles.

"Tim, I'm joking," She told him, "Chill, dude."

"Oh, okay," Timon sighed in relief, "How long are you going to call me Tim?"

Shenzi shrugged. "However long I feel like it," She smirked.

"Well, it's better than Timmy," He shrugged.

"Oh is it, _Timmy?_" Shenzi taunted him.

"Call me Timmy again, and you're gonna get it, missy," He smirked.

"What will I get, _Timmy?_" She smirked back.

"This," He simply said, before he quickly lowered his hands down, and started tickling her tummy.

"Aaah! Eeehehehehehehehehe!" She squealed and burst into fits of giggles, as she squirmed and kicked her legs. "Tihihihim, stohohohohohop!" She tried to shove his hands away, but the ticklish feelings prevented her from doing so.

"Apologize for calling me Timmy, and I'll stop," Timon negotiated playfully, not letting up.

"Okahahahay, okahahahay! I'm sohohohorryhyhyhyhy! Now stohohohohop!" She yelled with laughter, before he stopped, and laid his hands on her cheeks.

"I love you Shen," He smiled down at her, before he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too Tim," She smiled back. "You don't mind if I call you Tim, do you?"

"Nah," Timon shrugged, "I kinda like it, actually."

"That's good," Shenzi smiled, "Because either way, I would've kept calling you Tim, whether you liked it or not," She giggled, as he chuckled with her. "Well, I'm getting a bit tired; Too much drama lately," She giggled some more, "G'night, Timon."

"G'night Shenzi," He smiled back, before she drifted off to sleep, still facing him. Timon carefully pulled her closer to him, so her head was on his chest; He laid his hands on her head behind her ears, and her back. "Thank you, Great Kings," He whispered quietly, gazing up at the starry sky. He looked back down at his girlfriend, who was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed her soft bangs before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max and Vitawny laid in their own nest together; After becoming a couple, they got their own nest all to themselves, like Timon and Shenzi did.

"Vit, I swear I'll make it up to you, honest!" Max told her.

"Max, you have _nothing_ to make up for," Vitawny told him, "It was not your fault; It was Sylvia's, and you know it."

"But…" Vitawny raised an eyebrow at him, so he stopped himself. "Alright," He gave in, "But you almost died because of what Sylvia did!"

"Yet I didn't," She pointed out, "I'm still here; I'm not going anywhere," She laid one of her tiny paws on Max's cheek. "I promise."

"Vit," Max laid his hand on her wrist, "Like I said earlier, I won't let Sylvia get in between us ever again, I promise."

"I won't let her either," She told him. "It… it really hurt to see her kissing you, to be honest."

"Well, she was a bad kisser," Max smirked, as Vitawny giggled, "Your kisses are much better."

"Thanks," She smiled. Then without warning, she kissed his lips softly, her paw still on his cheek, before pulling away a couple seconds later.

"Y'know Vit," Max laid his hand on her forehead, and ran his fingers through her soft, black and red bangs, "Your hair is very pretty," He smiled.

"Aww thanks," She smiled, blushing timidly.

"And also," He moved his hand down to her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb right under one of her big sapphire-blue eyes, looking straight into them, "You have beautiful eyes." Vitawny's blush deepened as her smile grew.

"Thanks," She said quietly. After she was staring into his chocolate brown eyes, Max kissed her little, black lips gently, but sweetly. They drew back after a few seconds, and Vitawny's eyes barely opened. "I'm tired," She yawned.

"Then sleep," Max chuckled, as he gently pulled her closer to him, "I'm not going anywhere; I promise." He felt her breathing even out, as she curled up in his arms, with her head on his chest. Staying silent, Max laid his cheek in between her ears, in her bangs, before drifting off to sleep himself.

After a few hours, the couple were still in a deep, peaceful sleep together, but it was about to be disturbed.

"**_NO-O-O-O-O-O-O!_**" Vitawny suddenly screamed in her sleep, as Max jumped real bad, almost having a heart attack. "**_MAX, DON'T LEAVE ME!_**" Although he was greatly concerned, he would've been seriously surprised if Timon and Shenzi slept through that.

"Vitawny!" Max started carefully shaking his hysterical girlfriend by her shoulders, "You're dreaming, Vit! Wake up!" Thankfully, her blue eyes shot open as she was breathing heavily, almost on the verge of hyperventilating. Max held her closer to him, as he rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"I, I had a bad dream," Vitawny told him after calming down, somewhat.

"What happened in it?" Max hesitated to ask.

"Well," She started, as tears filled her eyes, "Y-you left me," She started getting choked up.

"Really?" Max's heart broke.

"Y-yeah," Vitawny nodded, as her cries started taking over, "Y-you left me… f-for _Sylvia!_" She started sobbing in his chest.

"Oh Vit," He rubbed her back some more, and kissed her head in comfort, "I'll never leave you, especially not for that home-wrecking witch; I love you and only you." Vitawny gazed up at him with an innocent, yet sad look in her eyes, something he didn't see in her very often.

"P-promise?" She choked out, as a tear rolled down her soaked cheek. Max laid his hand on her cheek as he wiped her tear away, "I promise." He gave her other cheek a (purposely) sloppy kiss, making her smile and giggle. "I was hoping to see that smile," He told her, as her grin grew. "Now, why don't we try and get a little more sleep, 'kay?"

"I'll try," Vitawny nodded, before laying her head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep again. Max kissed her head between her ears, before laying his cheek on her forehead.

"I love you, Vit," He whispered as he rubbed her back and shoulder, "I'm never letting you go; I promise you. You… just mean too much to me." He drifted off to sleep without another word.

* * *

**(A/N: Dang Meredith, Sylvia! Do you ever give up?! The Lion King and its characters don'r belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, Candace, and Sylvia do.)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

My OTP used to be Scar x Shenzi, but now it's a close 2nd. Timon x Shenzi is No. 1 in my book. X3


	11. Timon's Question

A few months (almost half a year) later, the two odd couples' bonds were stronger than ever. After what happened with Meredith and Sylvia, aka the home-wreckers, they vowed to let no one get in between them ever again.

Shenzi, Vitawny, and Nina were relaxing in the hot tub, as the boys were doing who knows what. Timon had been secretive for a long time now, and Shenzi was getting worried.

"What do you think Timon's been secretly doing?" Shenzi asked them, just making conversation.

"Not sure," Vitawny shrugged awkwardly, "Hopefully it'll be something worth the wait."

"Hopefully he's… not…" Shenzi hesitated to say.

"You're not talking about cheating, are you?" The older hyena narrowed her blue eyes at her stepsister. Her hesitant silence just summed it up. "Shenzi!" She exclaimed, "He would never cheat on you! You know him! He loves you! You should trust him."

"Yeah, you're right," Shenzi nodded, "I can't believe I had that thought in my head."

"No, it's understandable," Vitawny told her, as Nina nodded in agreement. "He's been secretive, so it's a possibility. A tiny one, but still."

"Has Max been secretive?" Nina asked the redhead.

"Nah," She shook her head, "He's been all over me."

"T.M.I. there, Vit," Shenzi squeezed her eyes shut in disgust.

"Relax sis, I'm kidding," Vitawny giggled, "We've just been spending a lot of time together."

"Ah," Shenzi nodded in understanding, "That's good."

"I hate to change the subject," Nina piped up, "But I remember one time, Lane was being real secretive. He would never tell me what the heck he was up to," She giggled, "Then a while later, he revealed what he had been doing."

"What was it?" Vitawny asked her.

"He proposed to me," Nina smiled, "He had me sit up in a tall tree with him, and a bunch of meerkats spelled out the words "Nina Kavner, will you marry me?"" She sighed dreamily, "I'll never forget that wonderful moment."

Vitawny's eyebrows raised up in wonder. "You don't think…?"

* * *

"Okay, let's try this ONE MORE TIME," Timon said with a hint of annoyance. It was the millionth rehearsal it seemed, and the stupid bugs were NOT cooperating. He was about to snap and just roast them all as punishment. He had been planning this for months, and it had to be perfect! Too bad bugs were such idiots. Timon's heart stopped when he heard someone coming through the tall bushes, but he relaxed when he saw it was his uncle. "Oh, hi Uncle Max." "Hey," Max greeted him,

"Still rehearsing with those brain-dead insects?" He chuckled.

"Eeyep," Timon mumbled, "And like you just said, they're brain-dead morons. I'm about ready to roast them, and just find a material thing to use instead."

"I'll try and help if you want," The older meerkat offered.

"Thanks Uncle Max," Timon smiled gratefully, "I could really use it."

"No problem," Max smiled back, "I'll just start with a little something." He walked up to the fearful bugs. "Listen up! If you brain-dead insects don't grow a brain and listen to my nephew, you're all on the menu for the reception! Got it?!" He yelled, and the bugs stayed stalk-still in fear. "All yours, nephew," He smirked, before standing aside in case he would be needed again.

"Thanks," Timon chuckled, before starting to rehearse them again. "A 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_A few days later_

"Okay, show me the routine please," Timon commanded the bugs. And to his delight, the bugs performed the routine flawlessly. "Yes! That was perfect! Thank you so much!" Max smiled at his nephew's joy. "You can take a break now." The bugs stayed in the area, doing their own thing as Timon turned to his uncle. "I'm nervous, Uncle Max," He told him.

"You're not backing out, are you?"

"No!" Timon exclaimed, surprising Max. "Of course not! I love Shenzi so much! With all my heart!"

"Timon, relax," Max chuckled, "I was just making sure you weren't having second thoughts."

"Thanks Uncle Max, but I'd never have second thoughts for something like this. Especially since it's _Shenzi_ we're talking about here. I wish I realized my feelings for her sooner, and that the first shrinking was permanent."

Max felt a bit uneasy when his nephew said the last thing. "Timon, I don't mean to sound selfish, but if the first shrinking was permanent, then I never would've met Vitawny."

"Oh, right!" Timon exclaimed, "Sorry, Uncle Max," He apologized.

"It's alright," Max assured him.

"I'm just worried that while Shenzi is watching the routine, the bugs will mess up," He told him, "Then the whole thing would be ruined."

"Don't worry, if I see them even think of screwing up, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Uncle Max," Timon smiled. "So…" He decided to start a little conversation with him, "How are you and Vitawny doing?"

"Oh, we're doing great," Max told him, as he couldn't help but smile as his girlfriend entered his mind.

"This may be a stupid question, but… you really like her?" Timon asked his uncle.

"Yeah," Max nodded, "I really do. Truthfully, I've never felt this way about a girl in my life." He then smirked. "Well… except your mother."

"_What?!_" Timon exclaimed.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" Max chuckled, as his nephew calmed down. "I mean, your mother is great, but I never had feelings for her like that, I promise. I would never steal my brother's girl. Anyway, I truly think Vitawny is the one for me."

"I agree," Timon nodded, smiling, "She's practically a female, hyena version of you," He chuckled.

"What? Come on, she is not," Max protested in amusement.

"_You_ come on!" Timon insisted, "She digs tunnels, she's easily frightened, she sings, and she's very ticklish! She's _you._"

* * *

Later that day, Timon was anxiously looking for the love of his life; He decided that the routine was ready for her to see. He just hoped that she would like it. "Shenzi!" He yelled out, but with no response. "Shenzi! Where are you? I want to show, and ask, you something!" When he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he crashed into somebody; When he looked up, he saw it was Nina. "Oh, hi Ma," He greeted her, "Sorry, didn't see ya there."

"It's okay," She smiled, "Why are you looking for Shenzi?"

"Well…" Timon hesitated, "Actually, it's a surprise, and I want you, Vitawny, Pumbaa, and Uncle Max to see it too. Can you help me find Shenzi?"

"Sure thing," She nodded.

"Thanks, Ma," Timon smiled, before they started searching together.

* * *

After a while, Timon and Nina had split up to look in different areas to make the search quicker. "Shenzi!" Timon called out, "Shenzi! Where are ya, girl?!" He looked around for her face, but couldn't find her.

"Boo!" A familiar voice exclaimed playfully as two little paws tapped his shoulders. Timon jumped from the scare before turning around, and smiling upon seeing his precious girlfriend. "Hi, Tim," She smiled.

"Hey Shen," Timon greeted her, before he kissed her cheek. "I was looking for ya; I want to show you something!"

"What is it?" Shenzi perked up a bit, her yellow eyes shining with curiosity.

"You'll see," He winked mischievously at her.

"Come on, what is it?" She pouted cutely.

"You'll have to see, kid," Timon teased her, "But I want the others to see it too, so we'll have to round 'em up. 'Kay?"

"Okay," Shenzi shrugged.

"Thanks Shen," Timon smiled before kissing her forehead. "Come on!" The couple ran off to begin their "round-up."

* * *

"Okay, what did you want to show me so bad?" Shenzi giggled as the gang were gathered at a certain area to witness the upcoming wonderful event.

"Just watch," Timon smiled, before turning to the low "stage." "Okay, now!" He exclaimed.

The hyena watched in awe as a group of bugs came out. "Shenzi Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena," she giggled, and she read them aloud as more words came. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" She struggled to say the last word from shock. All she could say was "Buh, buh, b- YES! OH, YES I WILL, TIMON!" She yelled in joy before jumping on him in a huge hug, before he spun her around from the heat of the moment. Everyone smiled at the lovely scene as Shenzi pulled Timon's face to hers for a sweet kiss.

As the gang clapped their hands/paws/hooves for the newly engaged couple, Max got an idea in his head. He decided to go through with it now; It was now or never. He wrapped an arm around Vitawny's shoulders, and smiled down at her.

"Hey." She looked up at him, smiling back. "Want to make it a double wedding?" He smirked.

"Huh? What do you…?" Vitawny was confused; He said it so casually that she didn't catch on initially. After a second, it came to her. "YES! YES I WILL, MAX!" She jumped on him in a huge hug like Shenzi did a minute ago, and Max reciprocated firmly.

"Vitawny, what are you so happy about?" Shenzi asked her from her place in Timon's arms, still in joy, before she and her stepsister jumped down in front of each other.

"You and Timon's wedding is going to be a _double_ wedding!" Vitawny squealed with excitement.

"Oh my God, Vitawny!" Shenzi pulled her in a tight hug, "That's wonderful!"

"That's awesome!" Timon smiled and hugged Vitawny soon after his girlfriend, no _fiancée_, did, as she was hugging Max. He then went to hug his uncle; As he did so, he lifted him up in the air, surprising him a bit. After a few seconds, he set him down. "I didn't know you had that kind of courage in ya, Uncle Max."

"What? You think I'd just dump her?"

"No! I just figured that she'd ask you, not the other way around."

"Oh. Well, I decided to ask her now, or earlier. It was then or never."

"True."

* * *

_A few months later… _

Timon sighed happily as he fixed his black bow tie. "You ready, Uncle Max?" He asked him.

"Yep," Max nodded as he adjusted his tie, which was black like Timon's. "Kind of nervous, though." While saying this, he accidentally messed up his tie, due to not paying attention.

"Uncle Max, relax," Timon smiled as he fixed his tie for him. "This day will go perfectly, I promise."

"Hey Timon! Timon's uncle!" Pumbaa suddenly burst in, badly startling Max.

"My name is Max," He panted, his hand over his heart.

"Right, Timon's uncle Max!" The older meerkat rolled his eyes, as he finally caught his breath, and heart rate became normal. "I am so happy for you guys!" Pumbaa hugged them close to him, his grip being very tight.

"Pumbaa!" Timon wheezed out, "Choking!"

"Not breathing!" Max finished for him.

Yet the warthog didn't hear them. "I just can't believe it! My buddy Timon, is getting _married!_"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Max grumbled. Thankfully for the meerkats' lungs, Pumbaa set them back down.

"It's time for the ceremony to start!" He ran out to where the others were.

"You ready, sonny boy?" Max smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Uncle Max," Timon smiled back.

"Y'know, your father would be so happy for you right now," Max told him. "Although I'm 100% positive he is. He's probably watching over us right now."

"Yeah," Timon smiled sadly, "Come on, let's go get married." He and Max chuckled together, before walking out to the altar, where they waited.

* * *

"I'm nervous," Shenzi piped up, as Vitawny was fixing her veil. They both had a little black one, while Shenzi had a black roses wreath around her head, and Vitawny's had black and red roses.

"You'll be fine Shen," She assured her, "Nothing can go wrong today, I promise."

"Okay," Shenzi smiled, "Thanks Vit. You look great."

"Thanks," Vitawny smiled back, "So do you."

The younger hyena blushed and giggled timidly. "Thanks. Come on; let's go get married."

* * *

Later, Timon and Max waited for their brides at the altar. Pumbaa, who was the best man for them both, was standing behind them, trying not to cry tears of joy. Rafiki was there too; He had offered to be the preacher, and they accepted. Meredith and Sylvia were sulking in the audience; They had to come, so they would realize that the guys they were after were taken forever. To their surprise, Candace was sitting behind Meredith instead of next to her. And she didn't look angry or depressed at all. She looked more… happy. Timon made a mental note to ask her about that. With Shenzi by his side.

Anyway, Simba and Nala were able to make it to the wedding. Simba was one of Timon's groomsmen, along with Banzai and Ed. Nina offered to be Shenzi's maid of honor, and she accepted.

Max kept fiddling with his tie, which his nephew noticed out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong, Uncle Max?" He asked him, "Still nervous?"

"Yea," Max mumbled as his feet suddenly became very interesting, "I'm just afraid that something will go wrong today. For me and/or you. Like, what if Meredith and/or Sylvia, or anybody else objects, and Shenzi and Vitawny are crushed and think we're going to run to them? Or worse, _they_ run to them?"

"Uncle Max," Timon laid a hand on his shoulder, "That won't happen. I love Shenzi, not Meredith. You love Vitawny, right?"

"Of course," Max shrugged.

"Then if Sylvia objects, then it'll mean nothing. You wouldn't listen," Timon assured him, "You'd stick with Vitawny."

"… Yeah," Max nodded, "You're right. And same to you with Shenzi and Meredith."

"Thanks," Timon smiled. Before they could say anything else, they heard footsteps coming. Both boys smiled widely as their brides came walking down, their black veils over their faces. Shenzi came up to Timon, while Vitawny stood in front of Max.

* * *

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Nina gave Meredith and Sylvia a death glare from her standing place, to keep from speaking. "Now then, Shenzi Hyena, do you take Timon Berkowitz to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Shenzi smiled up at her soon-to-be husband, tears of joy coming.

"Timon Berkowitz, do you take Shenzi Hyena to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Timon nodded, smiling down at his soon-to-be wife.

"And Vitawny Hyena, do you take Max Berkowitz to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Vitawny smiled widely.

"And Max Berkowitz, do you take Vitawny Hyena to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Max smiled lovingly at his bride.

"Now, with the power invested in me…" Shenzi and Vitawny uncovered their faces as Rafiki spoke, "I now pronounce you meerkats," He referred to Timon and Max, "And wives," He gestured to Shenzi and Vitawny. "You may kiss the brides."

Timon laid his hands on Shenzi's cheeks under the veil, and kissed her sweetly, as he couldn't help but smile in the kiss. Vitawny stood up on her hind legs, wrapped her front legs around Max's neck, and pulled him down, kissing him passionately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to present to you: The Berkowitzes!" The audience clapped their hands/paws as Pumbaa sobbed emotionally, soaking the four newlyweds, Meredith and Sylvia merely sulked in their seats, and Nina was crying tears of joy. She was so happy that her son and brother-in-law were finally hitched. They had always been so stubborn about who their significant others were, because they felt that none of the meerkat girls were those "others." But when the hyenas arrived, their significant others were right there in front of them.

Up in the sky, Lane Berkowitz smiled down proudly at his son, brother, and their new wives. And at his own wife as well, of course.

* * *

That night, Timon and Max had both walked in on a lovely sight: Their wives were sound asleep. They both smiled as they settled down by their girls; Timon wrapped his arms around Shenzi's tiny body, and held her close to him, as Max did the same with Vitawny in their own nest. "I love you, Shenzi," Timon whispered with devotion in his voice, before he pecked her smiling lips with his hand on her cheek, before resting his cheek on her forehead, and drifting off to sleep.

In the other nest, Max was silently holding a peaceful Vitawny close to him. He'd never felt this happy in his life; Especially with a girl. Sylvia was just way too crazy for him, Nina was taken forever and he respected that, and none of the other girls really interested him. That is, until Vitawny came along. He initially didn't realize it, but she was truly "it" for him.

When they both saw their reflections in the river, Max saw both of them cut in half again, but they fit perfectly together. They were "one"; They truly were.

He smiled down at her, and kissed her soft bangs. "I love you, Vit," He whispered at her.

"I love you too," She whispered back; Max flinched a bit, due to thinking she was asleep. "Little tense, are we?" She giggled.

"Sorry," He chuckled, "Shouldn't you be asleep, little missy?" He teased her.

"I just…" Vitawny was interrupted by a cute yawn coming out, as she rubbed her eyes. "Just wanna stay awake with you."

"Just sleep, my sweet angel," Max smiled lovingly, as he rubbed her cheek, "Tomorrow, we can have the whole day to ourselves, okay? But for now, _you_ need your sleep," He poked her nose when he said "you", making her giggle again.

"Okay," She nodded.

"That's my girl," Max smiled, as she smiled back. "Good night, my wife." He kissed her bangs again.

"G'night, my husband," She smiled, before laying her head on his chest, and drifting off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**(A/N: Finally. :') The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, Candace, and Sylvia do. I couldn't resist having Nina glaring at Meredith and Sylvia, and having Lane watching over them.)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

Sometimes when I watch shows like Zoey 101, Victorious, Sam &amp; Cat, iCarly, and Drake &amp; Josh, I try to find an article of clothing that a character is wearing. It's just a little hobby. Some articles are easy to find, but other times, I think "Why the heck is it so dang hard to find it?!" XD


	12. Memory Lane

**(A/N: This chapter is just a load of flashbacks, basically. XD This is the penultimate [second to last] chapter, so after this one is the big epilogue! Ooh, I'm so excited! Anywho, enjoy your trip down memory lane. ;])**

* * *

_Half a year later…_

Timon and Shenzi were taking a stroll in the desert together. The two had been married for half a year now, and their love was as strong as it could ever be. Meredith never made a move towards Timon, and Candace had apologized for everything she did to them, and asked them for forgiveness; They gave it to her, and she became Shenzi's first female friend besides Nina. Shenzi started staring at the ground as memories flooded her mind.

.

.

"_What happened to ya?" He asked, poking her nose. _

"_I don't know," she replied, pushing his hand away. "First, there was a blinding light, and then I'm tiny." _

"_Huh, that's weird." said Timon. "Well, let's see if my mom will let you stay here 'til ya grow back." _

"_Y-you'd do that?" said Shenzi, surprised. "Even after I tried to eat you multiple times?" _

"_Well, Ma says, always help someone in need," Timon explained, "And it looks like you're in need of some helpin'!" Then he started laughing at what he said, but Shenzi just stared at him, so he slowly stopped. __"So anyway, let's go!" He grabbed her paw and ran over to the other meerkats, dragging her along with him._

_._

_._

_Timon looked at her, smirked, and poked her in the side, making her flinch, and cover her torso with her arms. "Hey, don't do that!" she complained and went back to pouting. So Timon smiled and started tickling her ribs. "Pbthehehe duhuhuhude stahahahahap!" she giggled and swatted his hand away. She tried to walk away, but Timon wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her towards him, pinning her to his chest with his hand on her stomach. Then he tickled her side with his fingers, making her try to squirm out of his grasp. "Heheheheahahaha stahahahahap!" she giggled as she kicked her legs, which did nothing to help. Then he tickled her ribs with his other fingers, turning her giggling into laughing. "STAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEAHAHASE! I'M VEHEHEHERY TIHIHIHICKLIHISH!" She begged, but Timon didn't stop, as he wanted to cheer her up. _

_Then he noticed something that got Shenzi terrified. "Oho, looks like I missed a spot, eh?" Timon teased as he wiggled his fingers towards Shenzi's stomach (her weak spot) to tease her, making her start kicking her legs and squirming like crazy again. _

"_N-no please! Pretty pleheahase! Anything but that!" She pleaded, but it didn't do any good, as Timon started wiggling all his fingers on his two hands on her stomach as fast as possible, driving the hyena completely berserk. "AAAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO STAHAHAP PRETTY PLEHEHEAHAHASE!" She screamed as her face turned pink and tears came in her eyes._

_._

_._

_Later that day, Shenzi was sitting by the river. She threw a pebble in the water, thinking about what's happened throughout the two days, and huffed. Then Timon sat next to her._

"_Hey Shenzi."_

"_Oh, hey Tim." Shenzi replied, then looked back at her reflection, thankful that besides her size, she didn't change a bit. She was still her normal self, sort of. She threw another pebble in the river, making it skip across. Then she burst into fits of giggles._

"_What's so funny?" Timon asked._

"_Remember when you 'proposed' to me?" Shenzi asked in a giggly voice._

"_Oh yeah, I remember!" Timon said, laughing along._

"_Didja see the look on Pumbaa's face?"_

"_Didja see the look on _your_face?" Timon asked, laughing harder. "You were like this!" He mimicked the look on the hyena's face from that memorable moment, and Shenzi laughed even harder. "You know, when you're not trying to eat us, you're not so bad," he said. Shenzi stopped laughing and looked back at him, surprised._

"_Really? You think so?" She asked._

"_Yeah," said Timon, "In fact, you're kinda sweet" he added, smiling. _

_Shenzi stared at him dumbly, although she was flattered, but wasn't sure if she heard him right._ "_Whoa, whoa wait, let's just recap." Shenzi said in shock. "I've smacked you off a rock, scared the living daylights out of you and your clan, let my friend almost massacre your uncle, and almost murdered your family and friends! And now you think I'm _sweet?_" She finished. The meerkat smiled, finding her confusion adorable. "How could you think I'm..." She started, but was interrupted when Timon placed his right hand on her cheek, making her face turn slightly red. "How could you think I'm sweet after I did all that stuff?" She said more quietly as she reached up and put her paw on his hand. _

_The redhead shrugged a little._ "_Let's just say I've learned to forgive people," He said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, mentally setting her cheeks on fire with how much she was blushing from the display of affection._ "_Um, O-OK..." The flustered hyena stuttered out. She was honestly surprised that his hand wasn't burning to soots from the fire on her cheeks._ _Without saying a word, the two started leaning towards one another. Then Shenzi's lips touched Timon's as she felt her cheeks heat up even more, if that was even possible._

_._

_._

_He breathed in, then he breathed out in her mouth. After a few seconds, Shenzi coughed some water out of her mouth and sat up. Timon gasped happily and exclaimed, _ _"You're alive!" Then he kissed her with his hand on her wet cheek and a tear running down his cheek._

_._

_._

"_PEEKABOO!" A female voice suddenly shouted out, and someone leaped out of the bush. Timon screamed and jumped two feet in the air. "Oh c'mon, don't you recognize me?" The mystery girl's hands (or paws!) were held out in disbelief. He squinted and leaned closer to her. _

_Then a smile grew on his face as he realized who she was. _ "_Whoa!" She jumped into his arms, making him stumble a bit, but he regained his balance and hugged her tight._

_._

_._

"_He's like a child," She said in a blunt tone as Timon wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _

"_I think it's gettin' late, want to call it a night?" He asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. _

_She shrugged. _ "_Sure, why not?" She said before yawning. "I am getting tired," She finished as she rubbed her eyes with her arm. _

"_You too sleepy to walk?" The redhead asked with a smirk. _

"_Nah, I'll be fine," Shenzi said groggily. She walked a few inches before slowly falling on her face. "On second thought…" She mumbled. "I'm too sleepy." Timon chuckled as he walked towards her. _

"_Here, I'll carry you," He leaned down, and scooped her up with one hand on the back of her shoulders and the other under her knees. "G'night guys!" He called out to the other 3 hyenas as he walked off to his grass bed with Shenzi._

_._

_._

'Pssh, that Max is such a wimp! She's not heavy at all!_' Timon thought as he shook his head with a small smile as he headed for his grass bed with the sleepy Shenzi in his arms. She let out a small, cute yawn and rubbed her eyes with her arm. He couldn't stop his smile from getting bigger; she looked so adorable. If only other hyenas were as sweet as her._

"_What's so funny?" She asked him sleepily with her topaz eyes barely open. He shrugged, being careful to not drop her. _

"_Oh, it's nothin'." He said as he rubbed her shoulder where he supported it. She let out a small smile, her cheeks flushing a pink hue, before she quickly leaned up, and pecked the meerkat's cheek. His eyes widened and he glanced down at her, as she then leaned her head on his shoulder and her eyes drooped back shut._

_._

_._

_But the second his butt touched the grass, Shenzi lunged forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so surprised he almost fell over backwards, but he regained his balance, and hugged her back. _ _After a few seconds, she pulled back, but kept her arms around his neck. _

_"__I'm so glad to be back!" She smiled happily, meaning every word. "I really missed you!" Timon smiled back, and pressed his forehead to hers. _

"_I missed you too, Shenzi!" Timon said with love in his voice as he rubbed his nose on hers._

_._

_._

"_So, how was life without me?" Timon asked her. _ "_Lonely." Shenzi answered almost immediately. "Banzai and Ed are great friends and all, but… they're not you," She finished as she looked away timidly, her cheeks red. Timon smiled, and lightly blushed. That was really deep, coming from someone like her. "So, how was life without me for you?" _

"_Same answer you had said earlier: Lonely," Timon rubbed her arm, and her smile widened. "Pumbaa's a great friend, and so is Simba, but you are too." Shenzi blushed even harder._

_._

_._

"_Oh, right," Timon said sheepishly as he laid a hand on the side of her neck. "Well, g'night." _

"_Sleep tight," Shenzi yawned for the 4__th__ time that day. _

"_Dream of bedbugs tonight!" The meerkat finished as he laid his head on the hyena's. Shenzi drifted off to sleep, but Timon stayed awake; He never thought that he'd up with a hyena, 'specially one that tried to feast on him a couple months ago! But now, her diet consisted of bugs only. Plus, ever since he and Shenzi shared that kiss the last time she was at the oasis, Timon had been feeling kind of… weird. Especially around her. _

'Oh well, I'll think about it in the morning,_' He thought as he went to sleep. _

_In a half-hour, unknown to him, Shenzi's peaceful smile began to fade away. She started to breathe heavily, with her teeth clenched. Timon's eyes shot open, looked down towards her, and saw that her eyes were squeezed shut tightly. _

"_Shenzi? You okay?" He asked her quietly. Seconds later, she started to hyperventilate, and yell, no _scream_, in her sleep. If she wasn't on Timon's lap, he would've jumped two feet in the air. She went completely hysterical! _

"NO, NO! PLEASE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO! **I SWEAR!**_" She was thrashing her arms around like a mad woman, almost hitting his face, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Whoa!" Timon grabbed her shoulders, and shook her back and forth. "Shenzi! You're dreaming! Wake up!" _

"**NOO!**_" After 2 seconds, Shenzi's bloodshot eyes flew open and she let out a loud scream that would've put Bloody Mary to shame; Timon would've been surprised if the whole colony plus Pumbaa slept through that. She glanced in all directions in fright. _

"_You OK, Shen?" The redhead asked her, his hands still on her shoulders. One look at his face, and without warning, Shenzi buried her face in her paws. Timon felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when he heard her start to cry. _

_He hugged her tightly close to him as she sobbed in his chest, soaking his fur with her tears. He stroked the fur on her neck and back as he tried to think of what to say to comfort her. He was never that good with words. _ "_Um, d-did you have a nightmare?" He mentally slapped himself for that stupid question. '_Of course she did, you stupid idiot!_' He thought, '_Why else would she scream in her sleep?!_' _

"_Y-yeah," Shenzi nodded, as she pulled away a bit, revealing her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. _

"_Wha-what was it about?" Timon hesitantly asked her. _

"_W-well," She started, her voice heavy, "You had saved me from drowning in that river like the last time I was here. B-but you… you," She couldn't finish, because she started sobbing again. _

"_What?" _

"Y-you_ drowned!" Shenzi exclaimed before she sobbed harder in his chest. There was one part that she left out: When Timon was dead, everyone blamed her for it! Even Nina!_

"_It, it's okay, Shenzi," Timon attempted to comfort her. After a couple seconds, she started to calm down, but still had tears falling down her cheeks. _

"_It just felt so real," She whimpered as she pulled back a bit, but was gazing downward._

"_Well, it wasn't," He gently grabbed her chin with two fingers, and made her look at him, "I'm still here; It was just a dream." _

"_I-I know." _

"_Um, w-why don't we try to get some more sleep?" Timon hesitantly suggested. _

"_O-okay," Shenzi agreed, and tried to do so with her head on his shoulder, and his chin in her bangs. But after a couple minutes, Shenzi woke up. "Ugh, I can't," She said quietly, waking him up, as she sat up. _

"_Hmm…" Timon tried to think of a way to help his gir- er, _friend_. He gasped quietly when he thought of a good solution. "Hey, Shenzi?" _

"_Hmm?" She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. _

"_I have an idea: How about I sing for you? It should help you sleep." _

_Shenzi smiled a bit. _ "_I'm not a baby, Timon," She giggled, "You don't need to." _

_But he really wanted to; he couldn't stand seeing her so miserable over a traumatizing nightmare. He'd do anything to see her smile, whether she cares or not. So he went through with his idea. _

"Hakuna Matata,_" He started singing quietly to Shenzi, making her quickly look up at him.  
__"_What a wonderful phrase,  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze._" Shenzi couldn't help but smile. She always thought he was a wonderful singer.  
__"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days,  
It's our problem free… philosophy,  
Hakuna Matata._" The tiny hyena's smile grew as her head fell back on his shoulder.  
__"_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase,  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze.  
It means no worries, for the rest of your days,  
It's our problem free… philosophy,  
Hakuna Matata,_" Timon looked down at her, and saw that she had fallen back asleep with a smile on her face._

_._

_._

_The next morning, Shenzi's yellow eyes blinked open tiredly. She went to stretch her neck a bit, but felt a weight on her head. She gazed up, and smiled when she saw that it was Timon; his cheek was between her ears. _

_Out of nowhere, this one moment they had together flashed in Shenzi's head: She had been pushed into a puddle, and was pouting about it a while later. And against her will, Timon "cheered her up" by tickling her, and Max eventually joined him. It worked, but it wasn't fun for her. After that little experience, she had jokingly sworn revenge on Timon, but she wasn't being serious… until now. _

_She smiled widely and evilly as she adjusted herself, being careful to not wake him up, until she was facing away from him. After making sure that he was still asleep, she started brushing her tail back and forth on his slender tummy. After a couple seconds, she saw him flinch, and heard giggles come out of his mouth._

"_Pbthehehehehehehe!" He giggled, "M-ma stohohohop! Y-you know how ticklish I ahaham!" Shenzi clamped her front paws over her mouth to muffle her own snickers at what he just said. 'I didn't know he was ticklish!' She thought, stifling her giggles, 'This is gold!' She decided to keep it up, having too much fun already. "Mahahahaha stohohohohohop! I'm seheheheheriohohohous!" Timon laughed harder as Shenzi tickled harder. What she really found hilarious was; he didn't even know it was her! Little did she know, it was going to end very soon… _

_Timon peeked one eye open, waking up from a dream he was having, and saw Shenzi facing away from him. '_It was Shenzi?'_ He thought, '_I should've known. She is so going to get it now!_' Smiling evilly through his laughter, he reached down with both hands, and sneakily tickled her sides with all his fingers. _

"_Eeek! Hehehehehehehehe!" She squealed before she burst into fits of laughter and cute giggles. Just like Timon, she was very ticklish. She grabbed his wrists and pulled them away before brushing her tail on one of his sides. _

"_Shehehehehenzihihihi! Hahahahahahaha!" Timon laughed as he yanked his wrists out of her grasps, and tackled her, so they were rolling around in the bed, until he pinned her down on her back and sat on her hind legs. __"Pinned ya," He smirked evilly before he started tickling her tummy, where she's most ticklish, and her sides._

"_Aaahahahahahahahahaha!" Shenzi laughed as she tried to kick him off, but to no avail. She wasn't used to not being as strong as him yet. "Stohohohohohop!" When he reached his hands up to tickle her ribs, she quickly reached up as well, and tickled under his arms. _

"_Hehehehehey! Hahahahahahahaha!" Timon laughed, as she happened to be attacking his most ticklish spots, and while he was distracted, she tackled him. They rolled around in the bed some more, until Shenzi gathered up some strength, and pinned Timon down on his back. _

"_Ha! Pinned ya!" She smirked, before she tickled his armpits again. _

"_Shehehehehenzihihihi! P-please stohohop! Hahahahahahahaha!" Timon begged, as he tried to pull her arms away, and tears came in his eyes._

_._

_._

"_You're gonna pay for that little wake-up call," He whispered to her, smirking evilly. _

"_No I'm not," She scoffed, "It was revenge on you for the last time I was here." _

"… _Right," He said awkwardly, "Fine, you're off the hook. But first…" He breathed in deeply before blowing a big raspberry on her cheek, which Nina jumped in surprise and looked back at. She smiled in amusement at what was happening._

"_Oh, grohohohoss!" Shenzi laughed, "You got spit on my cheek!" She tried to scrub his drool out of her fur. _

"_That was the goal. Okay, now you're off the hook," He smiled, as they continued walking, with Shenzi rolling her eyes at the first statement. _

"_You guys are so cute," Nina giggled. _

"_Oh, we know," Timon smirked._

_._

_._

_Staying quiet, he tiptoed over to them, carefully grabbed Shenzi's shoulders when Max looked away, and yanked her back in his hiding spot. _ "_What the-?!" She exclaimed in shock, as Timon set her in front of her. "Timon, what are you doing? Max is going to freak!" _

"_I don't care!" Timon exclaimed back, "I need to tell you something." _

"_Can it wait?" Shenzi asked him hesitantly. _

"_No!" He said, accidentally being a little too loud, before he calmed himself, "No, it can't. It's too important." _

"_Well, what is it?" _

"_Well, it's just that… Shenzi, I love you!" Timon yelled out._ _The female hyena's yellow, no _pink_, eyes were wide, and she was deprived of speech. Before she could do anything, he yanked her closer, and planted his lips on hers, with his right hand on her cheek, like in their first kiss. Shenzi's eyes widened even more, as the pink irises slowly disappeared. The spell was breaking! When Max was looking for Shenzi, he froze just as Timon kissed her; his eyes widened as his pink irises disappeared as well. Timon drew away quickly a few seconds later, and gazed at her eyes. His heart leapt with joy when he saw that the pink irises were gone. _

"_Wha-what happened?" She stuttered out. _

"_Yes! It worked!" Timon cheered, before pulling her in a hug. _

"_Huh? Wha-what worked?" Shenzi was completely and utterly confused; Everything from the evening following the day they all tickle tortured Max, up to when Timon kissed her just a few seconds ago was all a blur._

_._

_._

_That evening, Timon was laying in the place where he and his friends always went star-gazing. Except he was gazing at the rose instead, still debating on when he should give it to Shenzi. He was quite relieved that he broke the spell, but what saddened him was: Shenzi didn't even remember him saying that he loved her. To her, the last few weeks were all a blur. _ _He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps coming his way; He almost jumped when suddenly, his view of the stars was blocked by a familiar face._

"_I thought I'd find you here," Shenzi smiled down at him. Her paws were at both sides of his head, and her face was hovering above his. "What are you holding?" _ _Just then, Timon realized that he still had the rose in his hand, in plain sight; He quickly hid it under his back, despite knowing his attempt was useless. She already saw it, so what was the point? _

_"Uh, n-nothing," He claimed. _

"_Come on," She smirked playfully, "What is it?" _

"_Nothing!" Shenzi tried to pull his lower arm up, but Timon grabbed it with his free hand, and struggled to keep it down. But then, she made a very sneaky move: She tickled him! "Gaahahahahahehehey! Nohohoho fahahahahair!" He squirmed and kicked her legs, as her claws brushed his slender tummy. From instincts, he tried to protect himself with his free arm, allowing her to pull up his other, and seeing what was in his hand. She stopped tickling him and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw it was a black rose in his hand. _

_"Who, who's this rose for?" _

"_Well, Shen…" Timon hesitated, before deciding: This was the moment he was waiting for, "… It's for you." _ _Shenzi's cheeks flushed pink under her fur. _

_"It… is?" _

"_Uh-huh," He nodded, as he sat up. "'Cause… I want to ask you something." _ _The female hyena shrugged casually. _

_"Shoot." _

_Timon inhaled sharply, nervous that she would say no to his question. "Will you be my girlfriend?!" He asked her fairly quickly, as he held the rose out to her. _ _Shenzi's eyes widened in surprise at his sudden outburst, and at his question. But truthfully, she was hoping that he would ask her that. _

_So she smiled, and answered him, slowly taking the rose. "Yes! I will, Timon!" They shared a tight embrace, as the meerkat did a happy dance in his head._

_._

_._

"_So…" Shenzi attempted to push the awkwardness away, "How long have you been wanting to ask me that?" _

"… _What Vitawny's name is?" Timon asked her cluelessly. _

"_No," She giggled, "For me to be your girlfriend; How long have you been wanting to ask me?" _

"_Well…" He hesitated, "… Ever since you came back." _

_Shenzi's cheeks flushed pink under her fur, as she smiled timidly. "How come you didn't ask me then?" _

"_Because I'm very stupid," Timon chuckled. _

"_Can't argue with that," She giggled. _

"_Oh, you think I'm stupid, huh?" He smirked. _

"… _Maybe," She teased him, smirking back. _

"_Well, I'll let it slide," He smiled, "For now, I just want to do a couple things I missed doing with you." _

"_What's that?" She asked him. _

"_Well, firstly…" Timon gently grabbed her chin, making her look at him; He kissed her little black lips, as she kissed back pleasantly. They drew back after almost half a minute. "And secondly…" Timon smiled evilly, as he lowered his hands on her sides, before he started tickling her. _

"_Eek! Hehehehehehehehe!" Shenzi giggled as she tried to push his hands away. "Q-quit it! Hehehehehehehehe!" _

"_This is for calling me stupid, kiddo!" Timon teased her, as he moved his hands to her tummy. _

"_Aahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed as he was attacking her weak spot. "Okahahahahay! I'm sohohohohohoryhyhyhyhyhyhy fohohor cahahahalling yohohou stuhuhuhupihihihid!" _ _Now fully satisfied, Timon stopped, and laid his hands on her shoulders. _

_"Thanks Shen," He smiled, before kissing her lips. She kissed him back, as his right hand found her cheek, and her paw came on the base of his fingers._

_._

_._

_When she was gone, he laid on his side, so he was facing the hyena. Being careful to not wake her up, he wrapped his arms around her little body, and held her close to him. Her face was on his shoulder, as he rested his cheek on her head, right above her temple. Drifting off to sleep, Timon smiled and stroked her grey fur and black mane, as if she was the most precious thing in the world; To him, she was._

_._

_._

"_Shenzi," Timon started, "I'm telling the solid truth here, please believe me; Meredith means absolutely nothing to me. I hate her! She ruined my life just minutes ago! I don't love her, and I never will; I love you, and only you!" _

"… _Really?" She lowered her front legs on the ground, not knowing what to say; So he wasn't lying after all! _

"_Really," He nodded. Timon reached out to her with both hands, but hesitated. When she stayed put silently, he continued; He laid his hands on her cheeks, so his thumbs were by her nose, and his fingers were right by her big yellow eyes. Once again, she stayed quiet and still. "Shenzi, I would never lie to you, I can promise you that. You're the only girl I've ever loved like this. You know why?" Shenzi stayed silent, so he continued. "Because you're the only girl who hasn't given me the cold shoulder at first glance besides Ma." Shenzi couldn't help but smile, staying still otherwise as he smiled back. "I would never hurt you, Shenzi. I promise. I won't let Meredith kiss me ever again, especially in front of you. She won't get in between us in general ever again. So… do you believe me?" _ _Shenzi thought it through, staying silent before letting her smile grow. _

_"… I believe you." _ _Timon couldn't help but smile widely in joy before pulling her in a big hug. Shenzi gladly reciprocated with her front legs around his neck._

_._

_._

_That night, Timon and Shenzi laid in their nest, on their sides so they faced each other. "I'm so sorry I let that happen," Timon told Shenzi, "I shouldn't have let Meredith kiss me; I'm such an idiot!" _

"_Timon!" Shenzi stopped him in the middle of his self-loathing rant, "It wasn't your fault! Meredith is just a selfish witch, who enjoys ruining lives. You didn't know she was going to kiss you; You wouldn't have been able to stop her. I may not have seen her start, but I know that she was too fast for you." _

"_Well… yeah, she was," Timon admitted. _

"_So, you shouldn't be sorry for it," Shenzi told him, "Meredith should, not you." _

"_But…" Timon started, but she gave him "the look", so he caved. "Okay; I'm not sorry then." _

"_What?! You're not sorry for that?!" Shenzi exclaimed angrily, making him jump in surprise. _

"_I, I uh, I meant…" Timon stuttered out, but then she burst into happy giggles. _

"_Tim, I'm joking," She told him, "Chill, dude." _

"_Oh, okay," Timon sighed in relief, "How long are you going to call me Tim?" _ _Shenzi shrugged. _

_"However long I feel like it," She smirked. _

"_Well, it's better than Timmy," He shrugged. _

"_Oh is it, _Timmy?_" Shenzi taunted him. _

"_Call me Timmy again, and you're gonna get it, missy," He smirked. _

"_What will I get, _Timmy?_" She smirked back. _

"_This," He simply said, before he quickly lowered his hands down, and started tickling her tummy. _

"_Aaah! Eeehehehehehehehehe!" She squealed and burst into fits of giggles, as she squirmed and kicked her legs. "Tihihihim, stohohohohohop!" She tried to shove his hands away, but the ticklish feelings prevented her from doing so._

"_Apologize for calling me Timmy, and I'll stop," Timon negotiated playfully, not letting up. _

"_Okahahahay, okahahahay! I'm sohohohorryhyhyhyhy! Now stohohohohop!" She yelled with laughter, before he stopped, and laid his hands on her cheeks. _

"_I love you Shen," He smiled down at her, before he kissed her lips softly. _

"_I love you too Tim," She smiled back. "You don't mind if I call you Tim, do you?" _

"_Nah," Timon shrugged, "I kinda like it, actually."_

_._

_._

"Shenzi?" Timon's voice snapped the hyena out of her thoughts. "You okay? You were staring at the ground, hardly blinking."

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly, "I was just thinking… of some moments we had together."

"Ah," Timon smiled, before kissing her temple. "This is not how I expected my life to be," He chuckled.

"Same here," Shenzi giggled. "Personally, I thought I'd end up with Banzai; Everyone I knew did. Even Ed! But… I like this way better."

"Me too," The meerkat agreed with her. "If you hadn't come into my life, I might've ended up with some snot like Meredith."

"Yeah," The hyena nodded, "I wouldn't want that to happen. You'd be so miserable!"

"Uh huh," Timon nodded. "Oh! Remember that time when…" He was interrupted by a sudden strange noise. "What's that?" Shenzi wondered aloud, as Timon looked around for the source. What they didn't realize was: The source of the noise was going to change their lives forever.

* * *

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! Can you do me a favor, and not try and guess what the surprise is? I want it to be... well, a surprise! The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, Candace, and Sylvia do.)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

I have an account on a fashion website called "Polyvore". I have the same username as I do here. You can see the TV outfit matches I've found, and original outfit sets too. I'm also on Youtube, deviantart, Coolspotters, and tumblr.


	13. Epilogue

**(A/N: Here's that big epilogue! Hope you enjoy it! Plus, heads up: There will be a character from the series in this chapter. ;])**

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Recap:**_ "Uh huh," Timon nodded. "Oh! Remember that time when…" He was interrupted by a sudden strange noise. _ "_What's that?" Shenzi wondered aloud, as Timon looked around for the source._

* * *

The couple looked around for the source of the strange sound; After a few minutes, they found it. And what they found shocked them beyond belief.

It was a baby! They couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl; It was crying loudly, and had tears streaming down its tiny cheeks. When they looked closer, they were shocked even more; It was a baby hyena with tiny sharp teeth (Hyenas are born with their teeth, y'know), yet it had tan ochre fur, brown toes, a pale stomach and chest, brown eye patches, and a red hair tuft. It looked like a perfect combo of Shenzi and Timon!

"Whose kid is this?" Timon wondered aloud over the baby's cries.

"I'm not sure," Shenzi shrugged before looking around the area. "I don't see anyone except us and the baby here. Where are its parents?"

"She has no parents," A familiar voice snapped them out of their thoughts; They looked up, and saw it was Rafiki.

"She?" Shenzi confirmed, then referred to the baby, "It's a girl?"

"Yes," Rafiki nodded, "Her parents were eaten, and some light shrunk her before anyone saw her."

"Oh," Timon felt great sympathy for the kid; He knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"I saw her on my way here, and I was going to tell you about her," The mandrill continued, "To see if you two would… take her in."

"You mean like… adopt her?" Shenzi confirmed, "Like… as our own?"

"Yes," He nodded again, "It'd be so wonderful if you could. She won't survive out here on her own, especially with her… size."

"Mm…" Shenzi hummed in wonder, before turning to her husband, "What do you think, Timon?"

"Well," He started, "We can't just leave her out here; Like the monkey said, she wont survive on her own. Maybe we should take her in." Shenzi nodded in agreement.

"Oh, wonderful!" Rafiki cheered, "Congratulations! You now have a daughter!"

Shenzi couldn't help but smile widely at what just happened. She and Timon, having their own kid! Timon bent down, and scooped the crying baby up in his arms. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie," He tried to sooth her, as he wiped her tears away, "You're safe now." After a few seconds, she calmed down, and opened her eyes to them for the first time, and sure enough, they were brown like Timon's. "Hi," The meerkat smiled down at her, "I'm your new daddy, sweetheart." He then showed her his wife. "And this is your new mommy."

"Hi baby," Shenzi smiled, holding her paw out to her.

"Why don't we take her home?" Timon suggested, "So she can get settled?"

"Okay," Shenzi nodded, "I wonder how the others will react to her?" She giggled.

"I have no idea," Timon chuckled, "Hopefully Ma won't shoot unanswerable questions at us."

"Yeah," Shenzi agreed. "Plus, hopefully the large amount of residents won't overwhelm the, _our_ baby," Shenzi smiled. "Never thought I'd ever say that," She giggled.

"Me neither," Timon chuckled with her, "It feels amazing though."

"Mm hmm," Shenzi nodded in agreement.

* * *

A while later, the couple arrived at the oasis, with the baby still in Timon's arms. They truly hoped she wouldn't be overwhelmed by the number of people she'll be living with from now on. And they hoped that Meredith wouldn't do anything bad; The two would be crushed if anything happened to their new baby just because somebody was jealous.

When Shenzi turned to Timon, she smiled when she saw him resting his cheek on their baby's forehead. "Already love her, huh?" She asked him.

"Of course," He smiled, "She's my little girl."

"Aww," Shenzi giggled, before she spotted a meerkat. "Oh! Can you get Nina Berkowitz, please? We have to show her something."

"Alright," The meerkat nodded before running deeper in the jungle.

"Here," Timon set the baby down in front of Shenzi as she sat down, "I'm going to hide her until it's time to show Ma her new granddaughter."

"Good idea," Shenzi smiled, before the two, er _three_, waited.

After a few minutes, Nina came running up to them. "Hi, Timmy, Shenzi! How was your walk?"

"It was great," Timon smiled, "But that's not important right now. We have… something to show you."

"Oh? What is it?" Her son simply stepped aside, smiling widely, so she'd see the surprise. She gasped dramatically upon seeing the baby at Shenzi's paws. "Oh my, gosh! How did-? I, how did you-?"

"We found her while we were on our walk," Timon explained, as he picked up his new daughter again. "So… you like her?" He asked nervously.

"Like her? Oh Timmy, I love her already!" Nina smiled widely, as she gazed down at her new granddaughter, "She's precious! Does she have a name?"

"No," Shenzi shook her head, "We haven't decided on a name yet."

"Want to hold her?" Timon asked his mom.

"Sure," Nina smiled before her son carefully gave her the baby. "Oh, she's adorable!" She cooed as the child gazed up at her with those large brown orbs. "She has your eyes, Timmy."

"Yea, sort of," Timon shrugged sheepishly.

"She's a perfect combination of you two lovebirds!" Nina smiled, as the baby looked up at her new parents, then back at her.

"Right?" Shenzi nodded in agreement.

"Hi baby," Nina smiled down at the child, who just sucked on one of her tiny paws, while gazing up at her. The female meerkat smiled wider and kissed her tiny forehead, while her expression remained unchanged.

"A baby?" The couple and Nina's heads snapped up at the familiar voice; They saw it was Candace. "Can I see?"

"Sure," Nina smiled, before letting her see her.

"Aww, she's cute!" Candace smiled, "What's her name?"

"We're not sure yet," Timon shrugged, as the brunette nodded in understanding.

"Hey!" Another familiar voice called out, as two familiar faces came to them. "What's all this excitement abo-?" Max didn't finish his sentence, because he and Vitawny saw the little bundle in his sister-in-law's arms. In shock, he pointed to the child. "… How?"

"We adopted her," Shenzi giggled.

"… You _sure_ she's _adopted?_" Vitawny smirked after taking a good look at the baby.

"Completely," Shenzi giggled, "The monkey said that she had no family, so he asked if we could take her in."

"Aww!" Nina pouted sadly, stroking the little pup's ochre fur, "Poor thing!"

"So, she's a girl?" Max confirmed, changing the subject to something less depressing.

"Yep," Timon nodded, smiling widely, "She's cute, huh?"

"… Yeah," Max nodded, as he started smiling himself, "She really is."

"Here, hold her!" Nina put the baby carefully, yet forcefully, in her brother-in-law's arms, "My arms were getting a bit tired," She giggled.

"I uh, o-kay heh," He smiled awkwardly. "Um… hi," He was never good with words. "… Kid." Sure enough, the pup let out a smile with some adorable giggles, much to everyone's amusement. Then, she started pawing at Max's face, especially his nose.

"She likes you!" Shenzi told him, as she couldn't stop giggling.

"Yeah, I guess," Max said as he turned his head around, and he started chuckling in amusement. Then to his dismay, the baby started wagging her short, black tail; It happened to start brushing his ribs. "Ahahahahahahehehehe!" He burst into giggles, surprising the others.

"What's wrong?" Timon asked him, smiling.

"Her t-tail's tickling mehehehehe!" Max giggled, "C-can somebody take her? P-please?"

"I will," Timon smirked before taking the pup out of his uncle's arms, and in his own. "Hey girlie," He chuckled down at her, as she smiled up at him. "Hmm… whatever shall we name _you?_" He poked her tummy when he said "you," making her giggle.

"Um, if I could make a suggestion," Candace piped up shyly, "How about… Melody? It just came to me."

"Hmm…" Timon looked down at the baby as he thought of the name. "What do you think. Shenzi?"

"Hmm…" Shenzi thought of it for a second, "I like it," She smiled. "You like that?" She cooed at the pup, "Do you want your name to be Melody, hmm?" The pup smiled wider and let out happy giggles.

"Melody it is!" Timon announced, "Thanks Candace. But y'know, maybe she can have a long name like Mommy." He poked Shenzi's tummy at the last word with his free hand, making her giggle.

"Hmm, you're right," She agreed, "Maybe her first middle name could be…" She looked around at the group, before deciding, "Nina," She smiled.

"Really?" The green-eyed meerkat smiled timidly.

"Mm hmm," Shenzi nodded.

"How about Marie next, from you?" Timon suggested.

"Okay," Shenzi nodded again, "Next, uh… hmm… Maxine." Max smiled at the name derived from his.

"I like it," Timon nodded, "One more now. Uh…"

"How about Lana?" Nina piped up.

"Lana?" Shenzi tilted her head in confusion.

"From Lane," Nina shrugged, "Her grandpa."

"Hmm…" Timon thought about it for a second, before nodding, "I love it; Thanks Ma." Nina smiled at him.

"So, everyone:" Shenzi started, "Meet Melody Nina Marie Maxine Lana Berkowitz!" Timon held her up in a familiar fashion for the group to see, as they clapped and cheered.

"Oh, Timon! I'm so happy for you!" Pumbaa suddenly burst out, surprising everyone, before pulling his buddy in a tight hug; Nina quickly took Melody from her son's arms before she could get hurt. "Not only are you a husband, but you're really a father now!"

"Y-yep," Timon wheezed out, "C-can you loosen up that grip a bit, please?"

"Oh, sure thing, buddy!" Pumbaa granted his request, before setting him down. "Where's the baby?"

"Here she is," Nina smiled at him, as she held Melody out for him to see.

"Ohhh, she's so cute!" Pumbaa gushed at her, as she stared at him with her large brown eyes. Max chuckled at her blank expression. "Does she not like me?"

"Oh, I'm sure she does pal," Timon assured him, "She's just shy."

"Oh, okay!" The warthog perked up instantaneously, "Well, she's adorable, Timon!"

"Thanks," The meerkat smiled, "Her name is Melody Nina Marie Maxine Lana Berkowitz." He panted a bit after saying his daughter's long name, "Mouthful, huh?"

"Boy, I'll say," Pumbaa agreed.

"Timon!" A familiar voice that Timon hadn't heard in a long time yelled out, effectively startling him. Then a tan-furred meerkat with a red nose and blond hair came up to him.

"Fa-a-a-a-antastic," Max grumbled, but it came unnoticed.

"Oh, hey Fred!" Timon greeted his old friend.

"What's been goin' on with ya?" Fred asked him, before he saw Melody in his friend's arms. "Dude, did you finally get hitched and settle down? Dang, about time!" Timon rolled his eyes at the other meerkat's teasing. "What's his name?"

"Fred…" Timon gave him a blank stare, "She's a girl."

"Oh, I know, I was just messin' with ya," The blond assured him.

"Anywho, _her_ name is Melody."

"Wha'bout Melvin?" Fred teased again before cracking up with his famous wheezing laugh as the child gave him a blank stare. Max rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance from his place far away from the joker.

"Fred!" Timon growled at him, holding in his frustrated yell.

"Timon, relax! I'm just messin' with ya!" He assured him, "Cool your buns!"

"My buns are _very_ cool, thank you," Timon told him. Then to his annoyance, he heard Max snort and hold in his giggles. "Oh shut up, Uncle Max."

Instead, Max just burst out laughing. "Y-you just said that y-your buns v-very cool!" He giggled, as Timon rolled his eyes.

"Okay, can everyone stop making fun of me?" He requested in annoyance.

"Not everyone's making fun of you," Shenzi pointed out.

"Hey, is she the lucky lady?" Fred asked Timon, referring to Shenzi.

"Yep," Timon nodded.

"And I am very lucky," The hyena giggled.

"Huh, never thought you'd end up with a hyena," The blond smiled.

"Well, I did," The redhead shrugged. Then he saw and felt Melody struggling to get out of his hold, looking straight at Max. "Hey Uncle Max, I think she wants you back," He chuckled.

"Okay," Max smiled as his nephew gave him the baby. "Hey Mel," He smiled down at her.

"Already got a nickname for your great-niece?" Timon smirked.

"Yep," Max nodded, "Emphasis on _great,_" He added in, before kissing Melody's red hair. "Man, I love her already." The child giggled happily as she reached up for his face again.

"Looks like the feeling's mutual," Nina giggled.

"Hopefully she won't hate me," Timon remarked.

"She won't, Timon," Shenzi assured him, "She'll love you, I promise."

"… Okay," Timon nodded, "I believe you."

Max adjusted Melody so he held her carefully with only one arm. "Ooh, is little Melody ticklish?" He cooed as he started tickling her little ribs and tummy. She let out a squeal, and burst into adorable giggles.

"Like great-niece, like great-uncle," Timon smirked, "She's ticklish, just like you, Uncle Max!"

"Yeah, yeah," Max rolled his eyes, as he held Melody with both arms again. When he looked down at her, he saw that her eyes were getting droopy. "Hey, I think she's getting tired."

"Here," Timon carefully took her from his uncle, "I'll take her to mine and Shenzi's nest for a nap." As he walked to the nests, he saw her gazing at Max, looking kind of sad. "Aww, it's okay Mel," He kissed her forehead, "After you sleep for a bit, you can see your Great-Uncle Max _all_ you want."

"Emphasis on _great,_" The older meerkat smirked.

"Oh shut up, Uncle Max."

* * *

That night, Timon came back to the nests from the river, and walked in on the cutest sight ever; Shenzi was sleeping on her side peacefully, with little Melody on her chest, sleeping peacefully as well. He smiled widely as he settled down in front of them, and carefully held them both close to him. To his surprise, it woke Shenzi up a bit.

"Hi," She smiled up at him.

"Hey sweetheart," He kissed her forehead with his hand on her cheek. Shenzi smiled, not knowing what to say; It wasn't exactly easy knowing what to say in the middle of the night when your daughter is laying in between you. "This is not what I thought would happen in my life," Timon commented quietly.

"Me neither," Shenzi agreed, "But… I love it." She looked down at their sleeping daughter. "And Melody, especially."

"Same here," Timon smiled, before kissing the child's little forehead. "I'm so glad we went on that walk."

"Me too," Shenzi giggled, "If we hadn't… we never would've met Melody Berkowitz."

"Yep," Timon sighed happily, before the hyena let out a cute yawn, making his smile grow bigger.

"G'night, Timon."

"G'night, my sweet angel."

"Please," Shenzi giggled and blushed from the sweet nickname, "I'm no angel."

"Actually you are, but…" Timon stopped when his wife yawned again, "We'll discuss it tomorrow; You look kinda sleepy," He chuckled.

"I am, trust me," Shenzi giggled, before laying her head on his chest, and drifting off to sleep without another word.

Timon sighed happily as he became lost in his thoughts. It seemed like only yesterday when Shenzi was her normal size, and was trying to eat him. Yet now, she was his size, just became his wife, and they had a kid! Well, they sort of did, but still. He kissed Shenzi's head then Melody's red hair (which matched his) sweetly, great memories of him and his wife together flooding his mind, as he drifted off to sleep, keeping his girl, er _girls_, close to him.

**The End**

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's it! The End! This was fun to write. XD The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny, Meredith, Candace, Sylvia, and Melody do. You can find a picture of Melody in my deviantart gallery in the Disney folder.)**

* * *

**Random Fact about BxB**

I'm Uncle Max's first fangirl ever, I'm really positive on that! XD


End file.
